


Show Me The Way To Go Home

by ofwyrmsandguns



Series: GX is fun for a 14 year old show [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Dark World, Death, Gen, Injury, Poison, What happens to Jesse in the dark world, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: Duel Academy has been successfully returned to its rightful place, but Jesse has had to stay behind to ensure it got there. Trying to return home is always difficult when you're stuck in another dimension, chased by an angry, vengeful fiend.





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start out quite nice and soft but it's gonna get dark, I mean, if you've watched to the end of season 3 of GX you know how it's going to end. I'll update warnings and ratings when those start happening, rather than spoil anything right now. That being said, if you need to know if a particular trigger might pop up later in the story and you'd rather not start reading if you have to stop part way through, feel free to drop me a message on my tumblr account 'of-wyrms-and-guns' and I'll happily warn/assure you if it'll appear. And there's no trigger too unusual that I won't warn of either, trust me, I feel the pain on that one.

For what felt like eternity, the world shone, and shone with what felt like a hearty promise. One that whispered of soft beds and good food and a friend, always there to laugh with.

 

But outside of the moment, it felt fleeting. There was no way back, and Jesse knew it. He had to stay, so everyone else could go home. He'd known as soon as Bastion had told them of the plan, that it was the only way. He'd spent the next hour preparing himself for it, reminding himself that it was for the good of more than a hundred other innocent people, that they would be saved, he just had to stay here a little while longer. He was sure he was ready for it.

 

Except, once the hope from the light died and he was once more stood on the crumbling sand castle, alone but for that monster Yubel and a sea of sand as far as he could see, even possibly imagine, it hit hard. He was stuck, with no way back, and little hope of rescue. He let out a shaky breath as he finally let it sink in; these dunes were likely to be his death bed, sooner rather than later too, with no food or water to keep him alive, no company to keep him sane, no blankets to keep him warm. Terror struck him across the chest, stealing his breath as he tried not to cry. That was the truth, wasn't it?

 

Yubel screeched her frustrations, shouting curses at the sky where Rainbow Dragon had taken the school, but Jesse could barely process the words, as the bioband lit up once more. He could see it crumbling off his wrist, but it was determined to get its last from him, and he could feel it draining what little he had left. He'd been so determined before, so keen to help out whenever possible with his beasts, and every time it had drained him. He'd barely rested, too worried about getting home, not enough food to build up his energy, and now he could feel the last drops of his strength leaving him.

 

Yubel seemed to notice too, as they halted their screaming to stare at Jesse as he swayed slightly in place. He tried raising his duel disk in defence, but he could barely even lift his head, and instead crumpled to his knees on the floor, his vision darkening around the edges. No, he couldn't give up, couldn't go like this...

 

“What's the matter, Jesse?” Yubel taunted, walking over with a scowl. “Gave a little bit too much to get your friends home? What a shame.”

 

Jesse wanted to move away, to get as far away as possible from the approaching dragon, who crouched in front of him with an increasingly unsettling smile. But his body wouldn't listen. God, he was so tired, if only he could sleep...

 

“All that work, all you did for your friends, and here you are. Do you think their grateful? Upset? Do you think they took enough time out of their celebrating to realise your sacrifice?” Yubel asked further, but Jesse didn't respond. He'd mustered enough remaining strength to try and inch backwards, but all he did was fall back with a resigned 'oof'. Yubel's look turned to one of fake concern, as they slowly crawled over him to maintain eye contact.

 

“I know what it's like, to be left alone, somewhere foreign, somewhere scary, somewhere painful.” On the last word they 'accidentally' crushed Jesse's hand under theirs as they pinned him to the floor, the wicked smile returning to their lips. “Maybe we should stick together, until Jaden comes to get us.”

 

“No.” Jesse hissed, trying to put into the one word the thousand he wanted to yell instead, the world continuing to darken behind his eyes. No matter what, he wasn't about to team up with Yubel, even if it meant being stuck out here alone. He'd find a way home himself, he had to, he couldn't let Jaden come back to this world, not after all he went through to get Jaden home. If only he could move. Somewhere, Yubel gave a horrid cackle.

 

“That wasn't a choice.” They said, and suddenly, the world blanked out.

 


	2. Everything's better when you're with your family

When Jesse awoke, he was no longer on the sandcastle duelling field. In fact, he wasn't even on sand any more. Solid rock surrounded him; there was only one solution; he was in a cave.

 

“You're awake!” Came a whinyed voice as Jesse pushed himself up. He looked up with a genuine smile, oh it was a sight indeed. Sapphire Pegasus was stood watching him, relief written across their face. Looking around, Jesse spotted Tortoise by the cave entry, peeking out of his shell at the commotion, and Cat slinked her way towards him, headbutting him in a friendly greeting.

 

“I sure am. Did you guys save me?” Jesse croaked out, his voice sounding more hoarse than he would've liked. The last memories he has before passing out flashed in front of him: the sandcastle, Yubel, everyone going home. He knew he'd been closing to passing out at that point, but it had still came a lot more suddenly than he'd been expecting.

 

“Of course, we couldn't have you getting hurt.” Cat assured him, laying down next to him fr ear scratches.

 

“And that Yubel, I don't think they were looking to be your friend, exactly.” Tortoise added.

 

“Never mind all that. Are you alright? You're looking pale.” Pegasus asked, stepping closer to see him better.

 

In all honesty, Jesse felt horrible. He was tired, hungry, thirsty and uncomfortable. The hard floor had left him with a bad back, but all he wanted was to lay down and sleep again, even though he'd just woken up. That sleep before seemed to have done nothing for him.

 

But despite all that, he was with his family, with people who were concerned for him and loved him like an extension of themselves. Given the circumstances, he felt like he couldn't have asked for more. “I'm fine, just a little tired. What happened, exactly?”

 

“Rainbow Dragon took everyone home, and when finally we could become flesh and blood to help you, you were unconscious.” Cat explained.

 

“That Yubel was stood over you, so Topaz and Amber distracted her while the rest of us got you to safety.” Pegasus continued.

 

“We thought this was as good a place as any to hide in, so here we are.” Tortoise finished. “We stayed here to protect you, in case Yubel came back. I hope they don't.”

 

“Me too, Tortoise.” Jesse agreed, scratching Cat's ears while she leant into him. “Where are the others?”

 

“Looking for a way to get you home.” Pegasus said. “You can't stay here, it's not safe. Yubel didn't seem best pleased at your heroics, Jesse. I don't want to know what they're planning in retaliation.”

 

“Oh don't say it, I don't even want to think about it.” Moaned Tortoise, retreating into his shell in fear.

 

“Nevertheless, it was a brave choice, Jesse. We're going to make sure you get home safe. It's what family does.” Cat insisted.

 

“Get some sleep now, it's going to be a long journey ahead of us.” Pegasus instructed, heading over to stand beside Tortoise and keep watch. Cat curled up next to Jesse, keeping him company. It sounded like such a good idea that Jesse immediately lay back down, thankful for the instruction (he'd been dreading having to watch with Tortoise in his current state) and was almost out when a sudden thought jolted him awake. He sat up, scanning the cave and checking around him in sudden panic.

 

“Jesse, what's wrong?” Cat asked, concerned.

 

“My duel disk! Where is it? And my deck, I can't see it.” Jesse asked, desperate now to find it.

 

“Jesse, calm down. Getting in a panic won't help.” Cat instructed, waiting until Jesse was still before continuing. “It's not here, Yubel managed to take it.”

 

“No!” Jesse exclaimed, more panicked than before. “N, you're cards! Yubel will-”

 

“We won't answer their call.” Pegasus butted in. “They're not you, we won't do as they ask.”

 

“But Yubel could rip them.” Jesse stated quietly, horror drenching every word. “If they destroy your cards, won't you be killed?”

 

They all sat in silence for a while, Cat and Tortoise staring at Pegasus to give an answer, making Jesse feel somewhat out of the loop. Eventually Pegasus sighed and shook their head.

 

“I can't really explain right now, Jesse. But you don't have to worry. Yubel can't harm us. We're safe, so long as we're with you. And you are safe, as long as you're with us. Now, get some sleep.” Pegasus insisted, looking outside at the darkening sky. “We're all going to need it.”

 

The tone of finality in Pegasus' voice told Jesse there was no argument to be had, so instead he did as he was told, hoping that when he woke up again, everything was just a little bit more alright with the world.

 

//////////////////////////////////

 

Hushed commotion disturbed Jesse's sleep in he night, dragging him awake, although he made no effort to show it. If there was danger, surely it wouldn't be hushed, nor would Tortoise and Cat be telling it to shut up so nonchalantly either. The heavy footfalls of Topaz stopped near the cave mouth, followed by the soft scratching of Cobalt's talons on the rock.

 

“How is he?” Topaz asked quietly, clearly meaning Jesse.

 

“Tired; that band sure decided to take what it could while it could.” Pegasus informed him. “But he sounds fairly chipper, all things considered.”

 

“It's Jesse we're talking about, when has a 'little' thing like this brought him down?” Cobalt asked, and added with a touch of amusement. “Id like to hear his positive spin on this, though.”

 

“Have you found anything then?” Cat asked, the loud padding of feet on the floor telling Jesse that Topaz had moved further into the cave.

 

“A door, possible to somewhere friendlier, or at least less hostile. I'd settle for a dimension with food right now.” Topaz informed them. “About 5 miles North, if we assume the suns rise in the East here.”

 

“We started looking in the wrong direction, Rainbow found it, not us.” Cobalt admitted

 

It was then that Ruby decided to clamber over Jesse, attempting to worm her way under his arm with little success. He lifted it slightly, enough for her to get under but not enough for everyone to see he was awake, giving her a wink as she curled up beside him.

 

“Xi has returned? Can xi not get Jesse home?” Tortoise pleaded.

 

“Sadly no, not yet. Getting Duel Academy back has worn xim out, they need to rest. If we could find a weak spot between the dimensions though, maybe xi could.” Topaz finished with a massive yawn, which Cobalt echoed in a much shorter, snappier yawn.

 

“Bed. Now.” Cat demanded, standing up from her spot, the cold air suddenly hitting Jesse's back where she'd been laid like an unwelcome guest. “You too, Pegasus. I'll keep watch now. You need to be rested for whatever tomorrow brings.”

 

No one argued with Cat, and instead made their way over to Jesse, curling up to rest around him. Topaz took Cat's spot, his fur even warmer and thicker than hers, while Pegasus lay the other side, stretching his wings out, one covering Jesse like a blanket. Cobalt hopped over, contemplated the arrangement, and lay spread eagle on Topaz's back, masking Topaz's sigh with a loud “Night everyone.”

 

They all chorused it one by one, starting with Cat and ending with Ruby, and once they'd all finished, Jesse piped up with his own “Good night, y'all.”

 

No one responded beyond Ruby's chirpy giggle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love the crystal beasts. I've worked with cats, horses and tortoises before and by gum am I gonna put the personallity of those animals into these guys, as much as possible while keeping to cannon anyway.


	3. Trekking through the desert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door is the goal, and theres only five miles, and a bit of trouble, between them and it.

Morning brought with it warm winds and a renewed sense of hope in Jesse. With a good night sleep under his belt he felt more than ready to try and get back home, and with his family behind him, it felt like anything was possible.

 

With care, but lacking skill, he tried to shift away from Topaz, Ruby and Pegasus, who all still slept soundly, tired after their journey or their night watch yesterday. Topaz stirred but didn't wake, and Pegasus watched Jesse until they were sure that he wasn't in danger, and drifted back to sleep. Cat and Tortoise still sat by the entrance keeping watch, so Jesse went over and at by them.

 

“Morning!” He greeted cheerfully, getting a pleased purr from Cat in reply and a smile from Tortoise.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood this morning.” Cat observed. “Do you secretly like a firm bed then?”

 

Jesse scrunched up his face then laughed. “Naw, there's just no point being miserable if it won't fix anything. And I'm with all of you, so what's there to be sad about?” Jesse mused, although he knew the answer to that. Yubel would likely try and track him down, he was beyond far from home, and all his human friends were out of reach. He had a great many reasons to be sad, or scared, but for now they could be ignored. “Where's Amber Mammoth? I didn't hear him last night.”

 

“No, he's a little big to fit in here, and very easy to spot too; he and Rainbow stayed to guard the door they'd found.”

 

“They want to make sure nothing scary comes out of that door before we go through it.” Tortoise continued.

 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to Cobalt and Pegasus snore, until Cat stood up, stretched, and remembered something. “Oh, are you hungry Jesse? I'm starving.” She complained.

 

“A little.” Jesse shrugged. He hadn't had a proper meal in days now, and the bioband always made him feel hungrier than normal when it drained him. He was famished, but it didn't feel right to say so. “There isn't anything to eat though; it all went back with Duel Academy.”

 

“Don't be so sure. Ruby sniffed something out yesterday, Topaz brought it back. We would've checked it but...” Tortoise indicated a backpack leaning against the cave wall.

 

“You're the one with opposable thumbs, Jesse.” Cat finished a little shyly. Jesse couldn't help but laugh; without his duel disk he felt powerless to help anyone, but something so little as a zipper on a backpack made him feel a little more useful. The bag was filled with food; a little old but carefully preserved, and there was enough for everyone to have a decent portion with some left over in case they couldn't find more food later. They dug in eagerly, gradually being joined by everyone else as they woke up.

 

It was almost surreal, being surrounded by his family in corporeal form. Sure, they did usually accompany him during meals, especially when he was feeling somewhat lonely, but seeing them eat alongside him was an entirely different thing. Tortoise's slow nature was forgotten when food was presented, and after finishing all of his he kept eyeing up Pegasus's portion too. Cobalt enjoyed pestering Topaz, with Topaz snapping back every so often, but all in good humour. Cat finished quick and decided to kill time by play fighting with Tortoise, who didn't realise he was apparently doing so until the first swipe hit him, when he proceeded to retreat into his shell while Cat poked her claws in, trying to get him. Jesse tried to stop Cat while Pegasus attempted to keep the two in order, eventually giving up on words and instead pulling Cat off of Tortoise by the scruff of her neck, refusing to let go until she apologised (Cat was saved the trouble as Tortoise seized the opportunity to grab a mouthful of Pegasus' meal).

 

Ruby ate quietly, and fussed over Jesse afterwards, insisting he eat more. She even went so far as to try and wrestle Topaz's food from him to give to an amused, but slightly grossed out, Jesse. Topaz had had it in his mouth, there was no way he was gonna accept it now. Topaz humoured her and didn't pat her away, instead holding onto his strips of meat in his jaw while Ruby tried to pull them away. Cobalt cheered Ruby on, but it was all in vain. Ruby retreated, defeated, while Topaz gobbled up the rest, barely having worked to win that tag of war.

 

“We should get moving, seen as you are all so restless.” Pegasus scoffed as they interrupted Cat once again sneaking up on Tortoise.

 

“5 miles north, right? Shouldn't take that long.” Jesse recalled, putting on the backpack.

 

“Only if I don't slow you down.” Tortoise mumbled nervously.

 

“We can carry you in your gem form, so you can rest up as we travel. You're a good watch, Tortoise, we need you at your best come nightfall.” Topaz stated.

 

“Will that be alright?” Tortoise asked, his enthusiasm at being carried poking through the words.

 

“Sure will.” Jesse assured him, getting a sweet smile in response before Tortoise disappeared in a flash of light, replaced by the uncut emerald from the duels. It had weight to it, but not as much as Jesse had thought, and it fit easily into the backpack.

 

Topaz took the lead and Cat the rear, while Pegasus and Ruby stuck close to Jesse. Cobalt flew ahead, keeping a watch out for danger and threats and keeping them on the right track. It was slower going than Jesse had thought though; the sand was difficult to walk through, and the day only got hotter as they progressed. There hadn't been water in the bag, and it wasn't long before Jesse was flagging.

 

“Everything alright down there?” Cobalt asked, swooping down to check on the sudden loss of speed.

 

“It's fine.” Jesse insisted, trying to hide his growing annoyance at all their fussing. “Bit parched, but I can keep going.”

 

“Haven't spotted any oasis's yet, Jesse. Just hold up a bit longer, we're nearly halfway there.” Cobalt informed them, before shooting back into the sky, but quickly swooping back down again. “Trouble up ahead! Watch out!”

 

Pegasus and Topaz shot forward to investigate while Cat and Ruby stayed with Jesse. The sands before them seemed to shift, slowly at first, then rapidly until a monster shot out from the sands. A relatively small dragon, albeit still larger than Topaz, covered in rocks and the sand it had burst through, looked annoyed at being disturbed by them.

 

“Isn't that Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles?” Jesse asked, thinking back to where he'd seen a dragon like that before.

 

“It might, better get out of here.” Cat instructed, dashing further away from Reactan while Jesse followed suit, Ruby perched on his shoulder.

 

“Leave it to me.” Topaz demanded, leaping forth and pouncing onto the small dragon's face, clawing at its eyes with ease while it desperately tried to shake Topaz off. Beyond it, another Reactan popped up; this time Pegasus swooped up, diving hooves first into its back with a satisfying rush of air beneath their wings and out of Reactan's lungs, following it up with a swift donkey kick to the face. The first Reactan flung its head around with enough power to send Topaz flying across the sand, sending up clouds of dust as he went, before it teamed up with the second to try and crush Pegasus between them, Pegasus just barely shooting out of the way in time, regrouping with Topaz. The second Reactan swiped his tail at them, the spiked ball at the end barely missing them while the wall of sand it threw up obscured them from view.

 

Cobalt took the opportunity to swoop past the Reactans, diverting their attention away from the others for just enough time for Pegasus and Topaz to recover, launching themselves through the sand cloud at the nearest dragon, Pegasus once again delivering a powerful kick to the jaw, causing its head to to jolt back, exposing the throat for Topaz to grab, felling it easily. The other one, seeing the trouble, darted back below the sand.

 

“Nothing to worry about.” Pegasus called out, making towards Jesse, Cat and Ruby again. But something was nagging at Jesse. He had duelled against someone with Reactan in their deck before, but she'd never summoned it. Instead, she'd discarded it to summon...

 

“Watch out!” Jesse shouted, just as the sand between them spurted upwards in a great, dusty funnel. Reactan had been but a tiny, pebble king. This was a dragon of boulders.

 

Redox landed on the sand with a heavy crash, disturbing the sand into a wave that caused Jesse to lose his footing, although everyone else stayed on all fours easily enough. It turned its massive, glaring red eyes to stare at the Jesse, causing him to freeze in fright. It was somewhat bigger than he'd remembered.

 

“Jesse, move!” Topaz shouted, trying to run over to help but being swept of his feet by Redox's larger, spikier tail. Redox barely even noticed the heaving tiger as it instead approached Jesse, curious or dangerous, Jesse never found out, as without warning it suddenly teetered over sideways, some massive form barrelling into its side, trampling it with barely a moments thought.

 

Redox tried to return the attack, but Pegasus and the form charged it together, forcing it back under the sand in fear. They all stood still and in silence for a moment, recovering from shock, until Jesse broke it.

 

“Amber!” He greeted, getting to his feet and rushing to great the mammoth. Amber waved his trunk and closed the gap, ruffling Jesse's hair with joy. “Thanks for saving me.”

 

“No problem.” Amber insisted, wrapping his trunk around Jesse's waist in an approximation of a hug, while Jesse wrapped his arms around the trunk to hug him back. The others rushed forward to greet him in all their usual ways; Cat and Ruby rubbing themselves around his legs, Tortoise escaping his gem form specifically to headbutt Amber, Cobalt landing on his tusks to wave his wings in greeting, while Pegasus and Topaz started with 'hello' instead.

 

“I thought you were waiting by the gate with Rainbow?” Topaz asked.

 

“Xi saw you heading over, suggested I meet up with you instead.” Amber explained. “Xi can guard the gate alone.”

 

“What, and we can't protect Jesse between the six of us?” Cat asked in mock offence, to which Amber rolled his eyes and pointed to where Redox disappeared. Cat hissed and cuffed his foot, not even leaving a mark behind.

 

“It's like a family reunion.” Jesse joked, glad beyond measure that Amber was here.

 

“Hopefully with less fighting though.” Cobalt quipped back.

 

“Oh I hope so.” Tortoise shivered before going back to his emerald form, Jesse gently returning him to the bag.

 

“We should get moving.” Pegasus insisted. “Topaz, how are you feeling? That was a pretty nasty swipe you got.”

 

Topaz shook himself gently with a low rumble. “A bit sore, but I'm good to go. I'll lead again.”

 

And so he did; Amber took up the rear this time while Cat walked alongside Jesse, Pegasus and Ruby. Cobalt kept them updated on the distance, threats and rough approximations of the time. He screeched with delight when the gate came into his view, although they'd all yet to see it from the ground.

 

Try as he might, Jesse just couldn't keep up much longer. His dehydration had given him a headache and while he'd felt fine earlier, that exhaustion from yesterday had caught up again, making his legs feel like stones and sending shooting pains with every step. Pegasus was the first to notice when he couldn't hide it any more, halting in front of Jesse to force him to stop.

 

“Jesse, stop. What's the matter? You look like you're about to collapse.” Pegasus insisted, everyone else waiting around them.

 

“I'm fine, honestly.” Jesse lied, although it fooled no one. “Come on, we've gotta go before Yubel or those dragons turn up again.” He tried to walk on, but this time Cat blocked him.

 

“You're not well, Jesse. Pushing yourself like this won't achieve anything but making yourself worse.” Cat said. Jesse sighed in resignation; they were right, of course, but they didn't have much choice.

 

“Well we can't rest up here!” Jesse pointed out, waving his arm at the expanse of sand surrounding us. “It'd be like shooting fish in a barrel for Yubel if they catch us out here-hey!”

 

Amber had wrapped his trunk around Jesse again, but this time he picked him off the floor, careful not to shake him or hold too tight. Jesse was initially too shocked to realise what was happening, but couldn't help but grin once he realised, although the ride was soon over as he was deposited on Pegasus' back instead.

 

“There, that should do it.” Amber said triumphantly. “This is alright, right Pegasus?”

 

Pegasus seemed a bit shocked at the idea but quickly recovered. “Sure. Get comfy Jesse, still a mile or so to go.”

 

Jesse hadn't rode in a long time, and had absolutely never rode a pegasus bareback, so he wasn't entirely sure on how to 'get comfy' but tried anyway, placing his hands awkwardly on Pegasus' neck in case he needed to get a better grip fast. He was hopeful that Pegasus wouldn't buck him off, but you could never be too careful.

 

They set off again, somewhat quicker this time without Jesse slowing them down. The updates from Cobalt got more excited as they neared the gate, and they avoided any further trouble. With half a mile to go, Cat decided to tease Pegasus a little and leapt onto their rear to hitch a ride.

 

“What do you think I am, the Pony Express? Get off.” Pegasus demanded, trying to shake Cat off while not shaking off Jesse. Cat bounded off, her face one of mischief.

 

“But you're giving a ride to Jesse, Ruby and Tortoise!” She whined. “Are you playing favourites, Pegasus?”

 

“Yes.” They said solemnly. “That's why I'm carrying Jesse, who can barely walk, Tortoise, who's sleeping, and Ruby, who weighs nothing and couldn't slow me down if she tried. I love them all far much more than you.” Cat tutted miserably and caught up to Topaz, whom, Jesse could only imagine, now had to put up with Cat exaggerating the cruelty of Pegasus.

 

Ruby seemed to take offence at Pegasus' conclusion, and clambered up Pegasus' neck to ride on its forehead instead, immediately stopping Pegasus in their tracks as they tried to shake her off. Ruby chirped away happily, clinging on with a mischievous grin.

 

“Yes, very funny. You can slow me down, now please, get off!” Pegasus demanded, while Jess tried to come to the rescue and take Ruby back while not losing his balance. Amber caught up and helped brush Ruby into the sand, where she quickly recovered and leapt back to Jesse's lap.

 

“Having fun?” Amber asked.

 

“Lots. Don't you try and hitch a ride too.” Pegasus warned, opening its wings and shaking them out. Jesse grabbed their neck in anticipation, which earned a light laugh. “Don't worry, just needed a stretch is all.”

 

It wasn't long until Cobalt was circling again, screeching about the gate being over the next hill, and receiving a roar in reply from Rainbow Dragon. Everyone's faces lit up; another reunion, and a step closer to home too. The pace was picked up and soon they were over the crest, staring down at the gateway.

 

It was a massive door; mucky yellow in colour and as tall as a building. Currently it was closed, and looked extremely heavy to open with no visible handle. Rainbow had wrapped xiself around it, guarding it solemnly and watching the world carefully through xir yellow eyes. As soon as xi spotted them, xi let out a roar of greeting, uncurling xiself and slithering through the sand to meet them. Jesse felt both awed and nervous; he'd yet to actually to actually have a conversation with xir and after questing for xir for so long it felt almost awkward to be stood (or sat) facing xim, but even xi seemed nervous about it all, which did make Jesse feel slightly better.

 

“So this is the gate then?” Jesse asked, sliding off Pegasus' back to get a better look. “Where's it gonna take us?”

 

“We're not sure, but Rainbow reckons it'll be some dimension with duel monsters still. Possibly this one, possibly another.” Topaz explained, cautiously nearing it. Rainbow shot him a look, as if xi had wanted to be the one to say it. “No guarantee on where exactly, but its gotta be better than a desert.”

 

They all stood staring at it for a prolonged moment, until Jesse stepped towards it, gently pushing on the door, surprised at how easy it opened. Cat quickly moved beside him, worried that something might come out.

 

“Can you see anything?” Cobalt asked, hopping along the sand with his head tilted.

 

“Not really, but it feels colder.” Cat reported back. “Not cold, just colder.”

 

A sudden shriek from the skies snapped them back to the desert world. The Harpy Ladies were back, bringing with them their pet dragon. Pegasus snapped its wings out, soaring towards them horn first, accompanied by Cobalt, who rammed the nearest Harpy in the wing with his beak. Rainbow threw xir head backwards, charging up xir attack before letting it rip through the other dragon, easily felling it, followed by the horrified shrieks of the harpies.

 

“Amber, get me up there!” Topaz commanded, clambering onto Amber's tusks before being thrown towards the red haired sister, dragging his claws down her stomach before managing to get a hold. She gave a hysterical scream for help towards her sisters, who were busy with troubles of their own, and tried to stay airborne with little success.

 

“Watch out!” Cat suddenly howled, leaping at Jesse and knocking him off his feet, the ground where he'd been stood a second before suddenly hit by a bolt of dark energy. The harpies had been a distraction.

 

Crawling over the dunes or emerging from the sand came an army of fiends, snarling and grinning at the sight of the brightly coloured family. In the distance, watching it all, was Yubel.

 

Amber immediately rushed towards a growing crowd near him, trampling them underfoot, throwing those out of reach of his feet aside using his tusks. Pegasus swooped down and joined in, the feral imp beneath its hooves caught by surprise by the sudden tonne weight horse falling from the sky. Topaz was still clinging to the Harpy, who was busy trying to shake him off and dodge the attacks fired at them both.

 

Rainbow charged another attack, the brilliant beam evaporating at least 5 fiends who got too close, while Cat leapt and tore at any fiend that dared get within pouncing distance of Jesse. Ruby clung to Jesse's shoulder, pointing out when enemies got too close. Without warning, a rush of sharp bone against Jesse's back made him cry out, in shock more than pain, as a Skull Servant had managed to sneak past and hit him. Not to be outdone, Jesse turned around and punched it hard enough to make it stumble in shock, Cat finishing the job soon after. Suddenly Ruby shrieked, diverting everyone's attention towards the door.

 

“It's closing!” Cat called out.

 

“Quick, everyone through before we're trapped!” Amber commanded, throwing a Vampire Lord into an unsuspecting Sangan.

 

Jesse and Ruby got through first as the closest to the door, with Cat following close behind. They watched the door, closing far too quickly, for their family, as Cobalt soared through, nearly crash landing into the floor.

 

Pegasus came next, galloping past and skidding to a halt, wincing as they folded away their wings and heaving from the fight. The gap was uncomfortably small now, everyone holding their breath as Topaz appeared, seemingly flung through the portal and landing in a heap beside Cobalt. Then, just as the door started to reach the point where no-one else could get through, Rainbow shot past, wings tucked in to avoid catching them on the door. Xi'd clearly taken it at a flying run, landing heavily on the floor and snaking through just in time before the door closed, and quickly disappeared without a trace.

 

“Amber!” Jesse screamed, running to the place that the door had disappeared from, as if he could pull it back into existence through sheer willpower alone. Amber Mammoth hadn't made it through, he was trapped, alone, and surrounded by fiends.

 

It was as if all his strength had left him once more, as Jesse collapsed to his knees on the ground. They'd lost Amber... Cat brushed up to him, trying to comfort him though her own tail , held low, flicked in anger. Ruby let out a mournful cry, while the others remained in shocked silence, still reeling from the battle.

 

Suddenly, like a knife cutting through taut string, Jesse could feel an uncomfortable change. Even when the Crystal Beasts weren't there, even when he couldn't see them or they were in the graveyard, he could feel their presence, their support that kept him going. But now, like a chord had been severed, he couldn't sense Amber. It was like before he'd met his family, yet now, knowing what their presence and constant love felt like, the lack made him feel sick. What had happened to Amber?

 

“He'll be fine.” Pegasus called out, trying to comfort everyone, or maybe just reassure themself. Rainbow drew closer, examining where the door had been for xiself. “Amber can take care of himself, we'll catch up with him later.”

 

But Jesse wasn't so sure; even when they'd been removed from play, when the connection had been at it's weakest, he could still feel it, it had still been there. But something had severed it completely for the first time ever. He dreaded what it meant for Amber.

 

When he looked up at Rainbow, the amber coloured gem along xis neck had darkened, and when Rainbow met Jesse's eyes, he knew Rainbow dreaded it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so straight up, probably not gonna pay too much attention to which cards were actually out during the GX era and instead just use a bunch of monsters I really like. I have Reactan and Redox in my deck (despite Redox being forbidden, I like my casual duelling) and they fit the setting so I felt they should have an appearence. There's nothing explicitly about them that makes it so they couldn't have been released in this era, the time line could just be different. Also, this is my fanfic and if I want all my favourite dragons to appear then that's what's going to happen. Strap in friends, here we go.
> 
> This chapter was released today after I had to suffer a half hour lecture from a competitive Yu Gi Oh player that basically told me off for playing for fun in a nice casual way rather than playing with a constructer deck because he find that fun. Long story short: went home early from that, bought a pizza, wrote fanfic of my favourite anime. Never thought I'd actually be Jaden Yuki trying to justify myself to a Bastion Misawa but here we are!


	4. Dragons, Caves and Kitty Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer in the desert world, its up to Jesse to find somewhere relatively safe for the family to rest for the night.
> 
> (Note: I only recently remembered that there is already a Yu Gi Oh character named Pegasus. Henceforth, Sapphire Pegasus will be known as Sapphire instead and I will be known as a sieve for a brain)

Cat was nudging him to stand, but Jesse was still trying to recover from the shock of having lose a family member, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't want to stand, not yet; for now it felt unreal, that he wasn't truly seeing what he saw, and moving would spoil the illusion.

 

“Come on Jesse, there's nothing we can do for him now.” She said softly. She looked awful, her fur torn in places and scorched in others, the greened skin of some unfortunate fiend still stuck under her claws. Looking around at his remaining family, they all looked rough. Topaz had struggled to his feet, trying to catch his breath and looking as if he'd been dropped by the harpy after all. Cobalt was attempting to preen his wings, wincing too often for comfort, and Sapphire was holding their wings very uncomfortably. Rainbow, Ruby and Jesse had gotten away with light scratches, but the others hadn't been so lucky.

 

“I'm gonna find some shelter.” Jesse decided, getting to his feet. Topaz made to move towards him, but Jesse held up his hand to stop him. “You guys stay here, I'll be fine.”

 

“You were nearly collapsing not long ago Jesse, maybe you shouldn't risk it.” Cobalt reminded him.

 

“Yeah, but I'm feeling better now.” Jesse insisted, maybe a little too harshly given Cobalt's reaction. He softened his voice somewhat. “I'm sorry, I do feel better. It's not so warm here, and I might be able to find something to drink too. We need somewhere to sleep tonight, and you all look like death.” He took the bag off his back, pulling out the emerald which quickly sprouted out Tortoise. “Hey, can you watch over everyone for me?” He asked

 

“You're not splitting off, are you?” Tortoise asked warily.

 

“He wants to go find shelter.” Cat explained “Despite our protests. Look after him, Ruby.” Cat instructed, curling up next to Topaz who'd once again slumped to the floor.

 

Ruby gave a confident chirp to reassure them, while Jesse flashed a quick smile before heading off. Rainbow took off in the opposite direction, possibly looking for shelter too. Behind him Jesse could hear Tortoise ask “We made it then. Where did Amber go?”

 

Jesse sped up a little, not wanting to hear it be repeated and trying to rub the tears away before they even started. Ruby mewled some words of comfort to him and he received them with thanks. Once comfortably out of earshot, they stopped to take in their surroundings.

 

It looked like a forest, lush with trees and ripe with fruit. Beyond the tree tops, poking out above them like curious children stood mountains, seemingly on all sides. Small duel monsters scurried along the floor, with leaves overhead telling him there were more above him. At one point, he even caught sight of a family of tree otters, watching him carefully as they chewed on leaves. Small fairies danced around the bushes, often scurrying away as he grew close, but most waved back when he said hello.

 

It wasn't long before he recognised an apple tree, the fruit centred near the top but large and juicy looking, and all so tempting when he was parched and hungry. He wasted no time climbing to the top, filling up his bag with apples and taking another for himself, savouring the sweet juice and its reasonable replacement for a drink. “Sapphire and Tortoise will love these!” He told Ruby with a grin, holding another apple out for her to take a bite.

 

A commotion below grabbed his attention and, peering through the branches, he spotted a rescue cat bouncing about, trying to grab his attention. They quickly climbed down, careful not to spook the small beast.

 

“Howdy! What can I do you for?” Jesse asked cheerfully, crouching down to scratch the cat's ears while it pushed itself up to meet his face. That's when he noticed how panicked it looked, glancing further into the trees and rushing off, stopping and returning when Jesse didn't immediately follow, only to run off again.

 

Ruby chirped a warning to him, but Jesse couldn't sit back knowing the kitten was in distress. Ruby seemed to sigh as he followed the cat through the forest, although she didn't play war. She knew Jesse too well to think he'd ever do anything different.

 

Rescue Cat led him to a small clearing where a Baby Dragon sat sniffling, nursing an injured arm. The cat grabbed its attention then presented Jesse, as if to say “I have brought help!”. Jesse looked between Rescue Cat, Baby Dragon and Ruby with mild shock.

 

“You want me to help this guy?” Jesse asked, wracking his brains for an idea. He didn't have any bandages to wrap it up, although it thankfully didn't look like a deep wound. It was probably shock more than anything that had grounded the dragon, although he had to admit, there was a concerning amount of blood.

With a sudden flash of inspiration, Jesse pulled off his waistcoat and inspected the damage the fiend had done to it. The cuts on it were quite dramatic; he'd been able to tell before taking it off given the sudden draft against his back, and from the looks of it he was lucky he'd came out with minor wounds. The waistcoat didn't have any of his blood on it, so the scratches certainly hadn't been deep, but they were long. It'd probably fall apart soon anyway. Jesse took hold of it and pulled until the remaining threads snapped, leaving him with some half decent bandaging material.

 

Then he turned to Baby Dragon, approaching slowly and calmly, whispering words of comfort. It flinched away, uncertain of this strange looking boy, but didn't attempt to fight back, merely watching him closely as he approached. Once he was in reaching distance, Jesse held out his hand, trying to convince Baby Dragon to let him have a closer look. It eventually relented and cautiously held out the injured arm, letting Jesse have a closer look at the wound. It was deeper than he'd thought, still bleeding and clearly causing distress, as a slightly misplaced hand led to the Baby Dragon pulling his arm back with a frightened squeal.

 

“Hey, come on, it's alright.” Jesse soothed, holding out his hand again. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” But the Baby Dragon was more suspicious now and refused to let him try again. Jesse took a step back and opened up his backpack, pulling out an apple. “You hungry?” He asked, holding it out. This time Baby Dragon was very intrigued, grabbing it out of Jesse's hands and devouring it with a grin, giving Jesse ample opportunity to wrap up the wound as carefully as he could. The claret blood stood out against the bright blue fabric, but Jesse could tell that it seemed to be working. Beyond the more relaxed and joyful chattering of Baby Dragon, it just felt right, like back when he helped Blair. Ruby, for her part, watched from Jesse's shoulder, cheering him on and congratulating him on a job well done.

 

Baby Dragon and Rescue Cat thanked him too, but their joyful cheers quickly turned to worry as Jesse staggered, the world seeming to tilt around him and having to lean against a nearby tree for support.

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry.” He assured them, although the world had yet to stop spinning and he didn't step away from the tree. Ruby quickly chastised him for pushing himself too far, refusing to quieten until he agreed to sit down and take a breather. Rescue Cat offered to run for help, while Baby Dragon looked mortified. “I don't look that bad, do I?” Jesse asked with a laugh.

 

Ruby's low, worried mewl told him more than he needed, and made him feel guilty for worrying her too. But they hadn't had much of an option; they couldn't sleep on the ground without some sort of shelter, there was no telling what was out there. Ruby decided to confide in Rescue Cat and Baby Dragon on what they were seeking, and they both took off soon afterwards, seeming to agree to help. However, rather than help out, Ruby curled up in Jesse's lap instead, trying to pin him to the spot by social convention, seen as she couldn't do it by weight or force.

 

“Thanks Ruby, I didn't mean to scare ya.” He said, going to stroke her head but getting a growl in response. “Sorry, I know climbing the tree was a stupid idea, but those apples were too good looking to not grab some.” Ruby didn't seem to accept that answer, growling at him again when he tried to pet her. “But I didn't feel bad then, only after I wrapped up Baby Dragon's arm. I guess it comes and goes.”

 

Ruby was quiet for a while, stewing on his words but relenting and letting him pet her. They sat in silence for a while, before Ruby asked a question in anxious chatter. “I don't know what's going on either, Ruby.” Jesse admitted finally. He'd never had collapsing spells like this before, and he wasn't sure if it was something Yubel had done, or if he was sick with some otherworldly virus. He didn't know what he'd prefer.

 

It wasn't long before Rescue Cat returned, bounding with joy and eager to have Jesse follow again. Ruby seemed unsure, but Jesse found his footing easily enough and followed the kitten, although it dashed off too fast at first, and only thought to slow down after a painful swipe from Ruby.

 

But it was a worthwhile trip. Rescue Cat lead them to another cave, this one a little lower but a lot longer than the previous one. Sapphire might have to squeeze a little to get through the mouth, but otherwise it was spacious enough for the whole family, and empty too.

 

“It's perfect! Thanks buddy!” Jesse thanked Rescue Cat, who gave a quick purr before bounding off to find someone else to help. Jesse examined the cave, trying to memorise where it was so he could find his way back, when Baby Dragon returned once more. It told them how it had found their family, and they were all going to meet them here. Once again, Jesse thanked it before it left with a final wave goodbye.

 

Ruby wanted him to sit and wait, but Jesse had never been the type; instead he gathered leaves from the nearby trees to make 'beds', keeping everyone off the cold floor at night. It kept him busy, and his mind off of what had happened to Amber, while not being laborious enough to panic Ruby, who instead helped out where she could. The time seemed to fly past.

 

“Jesse! You're alright!” Came Cat's voice as she neared, followed by the rest of the bedraggled looking family (sans Rainbow). Seeing them always brought a smile to his face and, despite the fact that they all looked like they'd been dragged backwards through the thicket, this time was no exception.

 

“Course I am, why wouldn't I be?” He asked, pulling Cat into a soft hug and receiving a soft head butt in return.

 

“Baby Dragon said you'd nearly collapsed again, and that we should come see you right away.” Sapphire relayed, causing Jesse to give an annoyed moan.

 

“No, I just felt a bit dizzy and everyone overreacted. No biggie.”

 

“Then where's your waistcoat?” Topaz asked.

 

Jesse gave a brief run down of the events that had just happened and finished by pointing at the cave “We have shelter now!” They all went to inspect it, Cobalt hopping inside first, still having problems with his wings.

 

“It's certainly big enough for us all. Why, if Rainbow changes xir mind, xi could fit in here too!” He called back, nestling into a pile of leaves with a contented sigh.

 

“What d'ya mean? Isn't xi staying with us?” Jesse asked.

 

“Xi felt it would be a little too obvious where we were if xi kept coming and going from the cave. And after sleeping for millennia, xi's a little too restless to just stay inside.” Topaz answered, slowly making his way to the leaves as well. He was still heaving and moving with the most difficulty, but it had yet to actually stop him. “Can't say I blame xir.”

 

They all settled down in the cave, inspecting it carefully and seeming to approve. Tortoise was the only one to ask “The leaves are for lying on, right?”

 

“Sure are.” Jesse assured him. “You guys rest up, I'll keep watch.” Sapphire opened their mouth to argue but Jesse cut them off. “I'm not gonna do anything strenuous, alright? Just get some sleep.” There was no further arguments, although Ruby quickly offered to help, and the two sat just outside the cave, Jesse gently petting Ruby and watching the world go by, his mind wandering back to Duel Academy and wondering what Jaden and the others would be up to right now. No doubt Syrus and Hasselberry had gone straight back to arguing, and Chazz back to annoying Alexis. He hoped Shirley had gotten her long overdue bath, and Axel had gotten the rest he'd clearly deserved.

 

And what of Jaden? … Jesse half hoped he'd moved on from their friendship already, hoped dearly that he wouldn't blame himself for the decision Jesse had made, or do something daft like come looking for him. But he knew Jaden too well to seriously consider any of those even remotely possible. He just hoped he got home before Jaden had the chance to risk anything, or everything, to try and rescue him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit of a cat person, but Rescue Cat was originally gonna be Rescue Rabbit except Rabbit came out in a later era and I thought, for once, I'll stick to the right time frame. Actually I only recently realised the reason so many of my cards are from later eras is that I actually started collecting during the 5ds era, and I realised that because while watching 5ds, every other card is one I have. Oops (although the same thing happened in season 3 of GX so).
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it so far, it really keeps me motivated to keep writing and uploading chapters, even if its just a simple comment. I lose my shit every time I see one of my works has a new comment, I really really do.


	5. Whispers In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's getting frustrated over how little his family is telling him about what is going on

While peaceful, the area around the cave was anything but quiet. Duel monsters, mostly low level beasts and fairies, resided in the trees and along the forest floor. They provided good entertainment, sometimes quarrelling with each other, sometimes taking an interest in Jesse and Ruby, sometimes embarrassing themselves and only realising someone was there when Jesse and Ruby couldn't stifle their laughs. At one point, Jesse was almost certain he'd heard the back end of an argument where a fairy had cheated on their other half with a beast warrior, and the cheated on partner was airing their dirty laundry to the forest.

 

Moreover, there was the occasional reminder that there were more powerful monsters were out there. Luster Dragon passed by the cave at one point, although it didn't stop for a chat, and D.D. Warrior Lady also passed by with a gracious greeting. Despite everything, or maybe because of it, Jesse was enjoying seeing all the spirits, thinking back to duels he once had against people using the cards he'd seen. Whenever it was a spirit of a card he'd only seen before he'd met his family, he regailed Ruby with stories of those duels and the people in them, Ruby listening intently throughout.

 

Rarely he could hear the distant roars of much more powerful monsters, and even once catching sight of one flying overhead (an absolutely stunning Blue Eyes, which he felt both fearful and awed of, although it didn't pay them any heed if it had noticed them). He'd yet to see anything more powerful than Rainbow however, and took deep pride at that.

 

At dusk he heard Rainbow's roar and xis attack rip across the sky to some unknown target, to which Jesse nudged Ruby and pointed to it. “Good to see Rainbow's making friends, huh?” She didn't reply, but seconds later the two of them jumped the height of themselves as an animal carcass fell out of the sky in front of the cave, followed by another roar from Rainbow as xi passed.

 

“What was THAT?” Cobalt screeched, rushing out to investigate.

 

“Tea, I think.” Jesse offered, trying to push the meat into the cave. He, Sapphire, Ruby and Tortoise might be fine with apples, but Topaz, Cat and Cobalt needed something more dynamic, and Jesse hoped Rainbow could sense his gratefulness at the meal; there was no way any of them could have retrieved it in their current state. Sapphire and Cat rushed forward to help, Cat's eyes sparkling at the sight of the meal.

 

It went down a treat, with enough leftover for tomorrow too while still keeping Cat, Topaz and Cobalt full. They'd offered some to the rest even, but between 2 herbivores, a human unused to eating meat that raw and an apparently omnivorous fairy, only Ruby took them up on the offer. As suspected, Sapphire and Tortoise adored the apples, wasting no time in eating through as many as they could, especially after Jesse assured them that he'd seen plenty of apple trees as he walked; there'd be more tomorrow. Ruby only had the one apple and some meat before she was full, but Jesse could've put Jaden to shame that night. The apples were nice but they didn't fill the void created from the last week and a bit of rationing and wearing himself out in duels. Everyone insisted he take some of the leftover food from the day before, since they'd clearly found themselves in a more bountiful area, and Jesse certainly didn't argue.

 

Night had truly fallen by the time they'd finished, and while everyone else had been intermittently napping throughout the day, Jesse and Ruby were knackered, barely stifling yawns and having to jerk themselves awake far too often to actually stay that way.

 

“Long day, you two?” Sapphire asked as Jesse rubbed his eyes, wanting to stay awake to help out more but knowing he couldn't. “Go on, rest up. Tortoise and I will take night watch.”

 

“But you're still injured, are you sure?” Jesse asked.

 

“You were still unwell when you found this place, I'm sure I can keep watch tonight in return.” Sapphire assured him, making their way, somewhat stiffly, to stand beside Tortoise at the entrance.

 

“Honestly, I don't feel bad.” Jesse mumbled, getting cut off by Cobalt hopping up to him.

 

“They're just worried about you, we all are.” Cobalt said, as if that made Jesse feel any better. His face must've said so too, as Cobalt added. “We always worry about you, though. The problems of having a family.” He joked, getting an amused grin from Jesse as they made their way to the leaf 'beds'.

 

“How're you feeling, Topaz?” Jesse asked, concerned over his constant wincing and slow movements. He'd taken quite a hit from Redox, been dropped by a Harpy and apparently been launched through the doorway by Rainbow, to avoid being left behind. It had been a bad, hard and painful day for them all, but Topaz's wounds were the worst.

 

“I've been better, but I'm not quite so bad as earlier, don't worry.” He assured Jesse with a toothy grin, before stretching his legs out with considerable pained noises, before relaxing. “I know it gets annoying to be asked how you are, so I won't ask you. But will you be aright tonight? We haven't any blankets, and its quite a bit colder here than in the desert.”

 

Jesse hadn't thought of that. True, he'd been shivering a bit while outside, and it only seemed to be getting colder as it got darker. But short of making a fire, there wasn't much they could do. And Jesse didn't have any fire making tools, materials or skills; he couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness as he thought about how Jim or Axel probably could.

 

“Good point. Got any ideas on how to deal with that?” Jesse asked. Topaz gave a low laugh, and indicated that Jesse lay next to him.

 

“We all have fur, or feathers, to keep us warm, but I think I'm warm enough to share.” Topaz joked.

 

“Tortoise has neither.” Jesse pointed out.

 

“He warms up in his crystal form. Trust me, if he got cold we'd know about it. At length.” Cat assured him, scooting over to give Jesse space to settle down beside Topaz, before snuggling in beside Jesse. Topaz kept his back to the entrance and curled up around the two, blocking them from the draft, while Cobalt nestled in next to Cat, and Ruby took up her favourite sleeping spot in Jesse's arms. It was warm, and it felt safe, but Jesse struggled to fall asleep, his thoughts still racing with questions and worries the day had brought. Eventually he asked aloud:

 

“Have we even discussed what the plan to get home is?”

 

“Yes, you were asleep at the time but we do have a plan.” Sapphire assured him.

 

“Well, what is it?” Jesse asked.

 

“Last thing at night is not the time to ask, Jesse. Get some sleep, we'll discuss it in the morning.” Sapphire insisted.

 

“But-” Jesse started, moving to sit up but being pushed back down by Topaz.

 

“In the morning, Jesse. We need to sleep.” Topaz yawned. There wasn't an argument to be had; moving Topaz was a job in itself and not one for when he was tired. He tried to settle down and sleep as soon as possible, but his thoughts kept swirling back round with worry about Amber, now that there was nothing to drown them out.

 

////////////////////////////

 

Was he not built for peaceful sleep in this world? He drifted awake to the sound of Pegasus whispering, noticing that Ruby was nestling herself once more into his arms, freezing cold as if she'd just returned from outside. He feigned sleep once more, hoping to hear what the two were saying. He hated having to eavesdrop, but he had a sinking feeling that, for whatever reason, he was being kept out of the loop on something. Their cards, the plan, even what happened to Amber... He felt certain they knew more than they were going to tell him.

 

“Wasn't expecting him to have turned up. We would've sensed it.” Sapphire told Tortoise in a barely legible whisper.

 

“But how could our connection to him be severed like that?” Tortoise queried. “Could it happen to the rest of us?”

 

“Perhaps. I think we need to keep our faith in ourselves, and in Jesse. We should all be safe, so long as we're together.”

 

“You don't think Amber's...?” Tortoise trailed off. So that's what they were talking about. They'd felt the connection being cut off too, it wasn't just him. Jesse couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

 

“No, Amber couldn't be killed so easily. Believe me, Tortoise, that might be all we have right now.” They were silent for a long while, in which time Jesse started to nod off again.

 

“So why aren't we telling Jesse the whole story?” Tortoise asked in an even quieter whisper than before, but the words piqued Jesse's curiosity and woke him up again. “He deserves a say, it's him we're trying to get home.”

 

“He doesn't deserve to know how fractured we all are over it though. You know Cobalt and Topaz don't think the plan will work.”

 

“I don't think the plan will work, but I still think Jesse should know.”

 

“What? What won't work about it? It's two plans in one, hedge our bets and hope for a better outcome, it's perfect! One has a foreseeable goal and the other relies on waiting, we can work on plan B while plan A works on itself.”

 

“So you've said, but that doesn't address why Jesse shouldn't know.”

 

“Because they know the plan isn't the most morale boosting plan ever.” Cobalt chimed in. “Plan A could take months, even years, we have no way of telling. And if plan B fails then we're even worse off than when we started.”

 

“Hush. And a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?” Cat added, stretching and standing up from her spot, moving over to the rest of the quarrelling family. “He'd be away from Yubel, in a safer place, and we might even be able to get him home from there.”

 

“Or be stuck for an eternity.” Cobalt insisted. “The Guardian is dead, Sapphire. They can't take Jesse home.”

 

“They've been replaced. We've met the replacement, remember? They're more than capable...”

 

“Other than a few symbols of office, there's no proof they can help! That they are a replacement! You're putting too much trust in a stranger and in Ruby's plan.” Cobalt's voice was raising in snappy anger, Sapphire starting to match the volume while Cat and Tortoise desperately tried to get them to quieten.

 

“The symbols mean something Cobalt! And if you have a better plan then I'd like to hear it!”

 

“You do realise,” Topaz interrupted, slowly and forcefully “that Jesse is awake, right?”

 

Shocked silence filled the save as Jesse inwardly cursed. How did Topaz know anyway? But there was no point in lying so he pushed himself up and gave an apologetic smile to his unreadable family.

 

“I said you'd have to be quieter.” Cat scoffed, walking over to sit beside Topaz again. They all sat staring at each other for a while, Cobalt trying to push Sapphire to say something, anything, to save face.

 

“How much did you hear?” Sapphire finally asked, their voice soft.

 

“Well, Ruby woke me up when she cuddled into me while freezing cold, so everything after that, then.” He admitted, examining his finger nails so as to not look anyone in the eye. God he needed to wash them sometime. “Sorry for eavesdropping, I felt like you weren't telling me anything, but I guess I was right.”

 

“Not our decision.” Cat piped up, shooting Jesse an apologetic look while glaring daggers at Cobalt and Sapphire. “Tortoise, Topaz and I think we should tell you. Sapphire, Ruby, Amber and Cobalt think not.” Sapphire particularly seemed to be avoiding everyone's eyes.

 

“What about Rainbow? And me, do I not get a say in things?”

 

“It's safer the less you know. Rainbow, as much as we love xir already, doesn't know you well enough to have a say.” Cobalt insisted.

 

“What do you mean, safer?” Jesse asked, everyone turning to look at Sapphire for answers, while Sapphire looked to Ruby instead. When Ruby shook her head however, Jesse felt like he'd been stabbed in the back. The silence continued for an awkward time; they weren't used to silence, some bicker was always to be had, or something was always to be said, when there were eight of them, but now it felt uncomfortable to say anything.

 

“Who's the guardian?” Jesse finally asked. He wanted to know something, anything, and of all the information he desperately wanted from them, this felt like the one he'd most likely get. “Are they another duel monster?”

 

“No, they're... a little complicated.” Sapphire offered, glancing between Ruby and Cobalt to see if they'd stop the story, although they didn't speak up. “They travel between two of the twelve dimensions pretty regularly, one of which is home. In theory, if we can get you to their dimension, they could take you home. It would mean going somewhere Yubel couldn't follow, and if we're looking for passage to one of two dimensions, we're more likely to find one than if we were just looking for one.”

 

“And their dimension has very thin walls. There are many easy passages to get there, unlike your own.” Cat added.

 

“But the Guardian died a decade ago, they can't help us.” Cobalt insisted. “As much as I'd like a fix as easy as that...”

 

“And even if the replacement isn't lying, we have no way to call them to help us. There's no guarantee they would, even if they could.” Topaz added. “Waiting for Rainbow to recover xir power is the best bet to get home, even if it means we're here a little longer.”

 

Ruby started to speak up in disagreement, insisting that the Guardian would help, but Cat shut her up with a stern “Enough. No more arguing tonight. I'm tired of it.” She moaned, curling up beside Jesse, and closing her eyes to get ready to sleep.

 

They fell into silence once more, Jesse realising that they were all watching for his reaction. He didn't know what to make of it; he was glad that he was a little less in the dark about their plans, but it only seemed to throw up more questions than it answered. Finally, he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and said “Alright. Thanks for telling me. At least I sort of know the half plan we may or may not be following, I guess.”

 

“I'm sorry we can't tell you more.” Sapphire apologised “But it's safer for you, and the Guardian too, the less you know. I promise we'll get you home, Jesse.”

 

Jesse nodded lightly, too tired to continue trying to get information from the stubborn steed, and laid back into Topaz, Ruby and Cat curling back into him while Cobalt relieved Sapphire on watch. Sapphire didn't curl up with them this time, instead standing to sleep further into the cave, as if feeling too guilty about the awkward situation they'd created to be near everyone else, as if not wanting to accidentally upset anyone further.

 

Jesse lay awake for a while afterwards, his head too full to sleep yet. But mostly, he felt hurt that his family was keeping secrets from him like this; had he proved himself to not be trustworthy? Was he that much of a danger that simply knowing what they knew would put both him and some stranger in a different dimension in trouble? Why had more than half of his family decided he'd be better suited to being in the dark, but not the overprotective Cat or fretful Tortoise? Why did everyone else know what was going on but him?

 

...He didn't even realise he'd been crying until Ruby tried to wipe away the tears.

 

/////////////////////////////////

 

_Bright, beautiful colours danced and swayed through the forest around him. Shimmering gowns and bright smiles and eyes just to say human enough flashed past as he walked. Some primal part of him told him to run, but that seemed unnecessary. His family walked beside him, parting crowds as they passed, receiving bows from the old or wise or naive enough to do so._

 

_The clothes he wore felt familiar, yet he'd never seen them before, so fancy and flashy, not quite to his taste and yet, if he'd had to have something for this specific type of party, he supposed this was exactly what he wanted. The music called for dancing, knocked on his skull and invited him to join in such a way that it almost, almost, felt optional. He knew it wasn't. He also knew it couldn't make **him** do anything he didn't want to do._

 

_The fanciest dressed, the hosts, nodded to him as he walked past and stopped dead. A being faced him,no foe yet, possibly, no friend either. He saw Cat tense up beside him, even as he bowed a greeting, which wasn't returned._

 

_His lips seemed to form a name, or a title perhaps, but he never caught it. All he knew was that the person it addressed simply smirked, and walked away._

 

_////////////////////////////_

 

The forest held great bounty, filled with a variety of vibrant food and sights that Jesse simply couldn't stay away, leaving soon after breakfast to gather more food, once again accompanied by Ruby. Everyone seemed to be doing better after a night's sleep, but the fact remained that he and Ruby were the most able at the moment, and most willing. Breakfast had been slightly awkward after last night, and Jesse needed to the time alone to clear his head.

 

The apples still grew bright and fresh on the trees, and juicy blackberries lined the bushes between them. The blackberries weren't a meal by themselves but they were slightly more exciting than just plain apples again. Despite everything, Jesse felt bad about eavesdropping last night and putting everyone in such an awkward situation, especially Sapphire who'd seemed to become the 'bad guy' since he'd been the voice of the half of his family that wanted to keep him in the dark. He needed some way to apologise for what had happened, and kept searching for a treat that Sapphire would love.

 

“Help!” Came a terrified shriek, causing Jesse to drop his handful of berries and sprint towards the source, Ruby catching up and clambering to his shoulder.

 

The source appeared to be a young girl, holding a duel disk and slowly backing away from a Kaiser Vorse Raider, its sword pointing towards the child and a wicked grin on its face.

 

“A duellist, eh?” Why not show me what you're made of, little one?” It taunted, stepping closer.

 

“Please, no, I wanna go home.” The girl begged, backing into a tree with a terrified squeak.

 

“Have you no honour? I challenged you to a duel!” It demanded, its duel disk glinting in the sun as it rose its sword.

 

Without thinking, Jesse leapt in front of the child, shielding her with his arms outstretched, Vorse stumbling back in surprise. “If ya want a duellist, I'm here.” He said, Ruby chirping in agreement. He turned to the child and whispered. “Go, run. I'll keep it busy. Go home.”

 

She hesitated, but eventually scurried off, not looking back as she ran back through the forest. Jesse turned back to Vorse and lowered his arms, fixing the beast warrior with a firm stare, his mind running a mile a minute to try and figure his way out of this one. Vorse considered him with amusement.

 

“If you're a duellist, where's your duel disk?”

 

“Lost it.” Jesse admitted nonchalantly. “D'ya regularly scare little girls, or is it my lucky day?”

 

Vorse growled and swung at Jesse, who quickly dodged the heavy sword. It took a chunk out of the tree behind him with a loud crack.

 

“Fighting words for a defenceless lad. Tell me, what's your plan here?” Vorse asked, tugging at the sword until it begrudgingly left the tree.

 

Jesse didn't have one, but that was a small setback, all things considered. “Keep you busy until that girl's had a chance to get somewhere safe, then lose you in the forest, I suppose. Sound good?”

 

Vorse answered by swinging again at Jesse, barely missing as Jesse leapt out of the way. Ruby clung onto his shoulder desperately, digging her tiny but noticeable claws in enough to make Jesse wince.

 

Vorse tried again, swinging the sword at Jesse's gut, forcing him behind a tree to avoid it, splinters flying out of the bark as it passed. Jesse darted away, hoping to lose Vorse among the trees, or maybe that the trees would stop that relentless sword. Despite its size and how unwieldy it seemed, Vorse was incredibly fast with it, and not even gnarled roots, close trunks or low branches seemed enough to deter the raider.

 

Ruby kept an eye on their pursuant, shouting warning when the sword came again, sometimes missing them by miles and others others close enough to cut his clothes. After running for what felt like hours Vorse finally managed to get a good cut in, slicing through Jesse's calf like butter. Jesse cried out in pain, falling among the roots.

 

It was deep, deeper than Baby Dragon's wound, and resistant to his weight on it, causing Jesse to instead try and crawl away as fast as he could, trying hard not to show his fear to Vorse but knowing he was failing. Vorse approached quickly, sword raised and poised to kill; Jesse quickly pushed Ruby away and raised his hands, hoping to block at least some of the damage.

 

Vorse gasped out, it's sword clattering to the ground while Vorse itself was launched into a nearby tree, its spiked armour pinning it there feebly, albeit with a lot of cursing. The one that had rammed it in there stood panting just in front of Jesse.

 

His rescuer, or rescuers, looked very familiar.

 

“Apparently, some kind stranger wearing strange clothes and with a funny accent is in trouble, Jesse. I don't suppose you'd know anything about that, would you?” Sapphire dead panned, indicating the young girl from before sat on their back. Jesse gave them both a thankful smile that turned into a grimace as the cut made itself known again.

 

“Are you hurt?” The little girl asked, half climbing, half falling, off of Sapphire and rushing beside Jesse, her face full of worry that turned to horror when Jesse pulled his blood soaked hands away to check the wound.

 

“Yeah, but it's alright. I'll be fine.” He assured her. Ruby was pulling at his backpack, insisting he look inside, and finding the remnants of his waistcoat in there. He quickly wrapped up the wound, although the blood darkened it quite quickly and he still couldn't put weight on it, it felt better to have it wrapped up, to do something with it other than stare. But with Sapphire still injured from yesterday there was no way he could ask for a ride home. “Do you think you could do me a big favour?” Jesse asked the girl, who nodded enthusiastically. “Can you find me a big stick? I might need it to go home.”

 

The girl rushed off, keeping her eyes to the ground and examining random sticks to try and find the best one. Jesse lay back against the floor, using a tree to keep his injured leg as high as he could, trying to stem the blood flow.

 

“You picked up that I was in trouble from my funny accent?” He asked in mock hurt tones. “I thought you all loved my accent.”

 

“Actually I picked it up from our connection, we all knew you and Ruby were in trouble so I went out to look for you, and found the little girl begging for help from some dancing fairies. Apparently, Vorse has quite a bad reputation.” Sapphire explained, looking over at Vorse still stuck in the tree, trying to wiggle out without much luck. Sapphire instead walked over and donkey kicked him in the chest, forcing him deeper into the tree with an angry shout. “We do love your accent Jesse, that was just how she described it.”

 

“Oh good, cos I'm not changing it.” Jesse said stubbornly. Sapphire tutted loudly.

 

“Just for once, can you go off on your own and not get injured, please?” They moaned. “I feel like this is becoming too much of a thing.”

 

“To be fair, I was sick yesterday, not injured.” Jesse refuted. “Anyway, I couldn't do nothing, Vorse would've killed her.” Sapphire didn't respond, but Jesse could tell they weren't mad at him. In fact, they seemed pretty proud.

 

The little girl returned laden with a selection of sticks for Jesse to chose from, eventually settling on a slightly long but thick one that could take his weight easily enough, allowing Jesse to stand at last.

 

“Thanks! Say, what's your name?” Jesse asked.

 

“Amelia! And you're Jesse, right? Your horsey called you Jesse.” Amelia asked, pointing at Sapphire. They pulled a face at being referred to as a 'horsey' but said nothing.

 

“Actually, Sapphire's my sibling.” Jesse corrected her. “We're family, do you have a family to go to?”

 

Amelia nodded and pointed in the opposite direction to their current cave home. “Daddy lives in a village over there.”

 

“Why don't we walk you home then, make sure no other nasty monsters attack you on the way.” Jesse offered. Amelia seemed keen of the idea and led the way, having to slow down when she realised Jesse was having trouble keeping up.

 

Amelia was very inquisitive, especially about Sapphire, asking as many questions as she could, while Jesse offered as many answers as he felt comfortable giving, considering their current 'being hunted by a maniacal fiend' situation. Sapphire mostly stayed silent and enjoyed the attention from Amelia, who seemed simply enamoured by them. She practically squealed with delight when they stretched their wings out, nearly knocking Jesse and Amelia over with a wingbeat.

 

“What's your deck like?” Amelia asked at one point.

 

“Oh, it's a deck filled with my family, of course. But I don't have it on me.” Jesse said, trying to sound cheerful while the knowledge that his most valuable cards were currently in the possession of his enemy. “What about yours?”

 

“They're cards I like. Wanna see?” She asked, pulling the deck out of the disk and handing it over to him. He leant against a tree for support while looking at them all. It was a bit of a rag tag deck, the exact sort most kids her age would have, filled with cards from varying sets that might not go together the best, but were definitely useful. He was surprised to see a Hungry Hamburger in the deck, but since it also had hamburger recipe, it clearly had its place. The cards didn't have spirits in them the same way his did, but their was an aura around them that he could feel; they loved Amelia, and were very against Jesse holding them. They wanted to be back with her, to protect her, and when he handed them back to Amelia he told her as much. She seemed very pleased at the news.

 

The village was not what he was expecting. Heavily fortified walls surrounded a collection of small huts and a raised set of walkways that connected caves together, some natural, some carved out, each dark and seemingly lifeless. The gates to the village were open, but something told Jesse it wasn't an invitation.

 

“Is this your home, Amelia?” Jesse asked, feeling nervous about getting any closer. But Amelia nodded and pulled him by the hand towards the gate. Sapphire and Ruby followed, although Sapphire's breathing suggested they were feeling wary too. As they neared a sudden commotion told them they'd been spotted.

 

“Amelia!” Came the desperate, fearful and somewhat angry shout of a man who raced through the crowd, whipping Amelia up into his arms and running back. “Where have you been? What have I told you about leaving the village?”

 

The crowd glared at Jesse as if he'd lured the girl away, and he felt more concerned with getting back to his family now than clearing his name. He tried to back away but the villagers continued to approach him.

 

“Sorry daddy, a mean monster scared me, but this nice boy and his horsey sibling saved me.” She said, pointing to Jesse and Sapphire. “The boy got hurt though, and they walked me home in case another monster scared me.”

 

“You shouldn't have brought him here, Amelia. It's not safe.” Her dad scolded, before turning to Jesse. “You have to go.”

 

“But he's hurt!” Amelia insisted. “You can't send him away when he's hurt!”

 

“He knows where we are now! He could bring trouble!” Someone else shouted. Whispers broke out through the crowd, some suggesting that he shouldn't be allowed to leave in case he brought trouble back, others concerned over how young he looked, and the strange style and awful state of his clothes. Eventually one of the older residents prodded a young woman with a long bony finger and demanded “Get me my poison.”

 

“Poison? Jesse, we need to go.” Sapphire urged, Ruby agreeing frantically, but the crowd had them surrounded now. The woman returned and handed the old man two vials, one containing a green solution, the other purple. Despite everything, Jesse couldn't help but let out an excited titter.

 

“Poison of the old man.” He observed. Obviously spell cards could have sentience in this world too. Was the rest of the village duel monsters?

 

The old man mixed the two vials up and held it out to Jesse. “If you are a threat to this village, this poison will hurt your very soul, drain your life and burn your insides. But, if the child is right and you are friendly, it will instead heal your wounds, both external and internal. You cannot leave until you drink.” He pushed the vial into Jesse's hands, Sapphire stamping in frustration, while Ruby growled at the old man.

 

To be fair, Jesse knew he wouldn't hurt the village so the threat seemed empty, although he supposed that was the point. The liquid in the vial had turned a yucky green and seemed to ooze rather than flow, but nevertheless he raised it to his lips and downed it in three gulps.

 

It tasted as horrible as it looked and seemed to crawl down his throat, leaving a warm sensation behind. But it didn't burn, and Jesse could feel the pain from his leg disappear until he could finally put weight on it again. He grinned and gave Sapphire a thumbs up, while Ruby clambered back up onto his shoulder to receive an ear scratch.

 

The old man seemed satisfied with the result, the rest of the village visibly relaxing too while Amelia gave her dad a cocky 'I told you so' look. The man turned towards the caves and beckoned them to follow, Jesse obliging now that the threat of being poisoned was over.

 

///////////////////////////////

 

The old man, who gave his name as Jacen, had more questions, as well as a slightly more pleasant potion for Sapphire to take. He asked about Jesse's clothing (it was apparently not the style here), how they'd gotten trapped and even their plans. He thanked them for saving Amelia, who apparently was very skilled at escaping the village for wild adventures that nearly always led to trouble. It all culminated in him offering them a place in the village while they searched for a way home, for them and all their family, so long as they helped out while they stayed there.

 

It sounded so tempting, but Jesse knew he had to explain about Yubel, about the potential trouble they could bring the village. It wasn't right to bring that sort of risk to such innocent people, but once Jesse had explained it all, Jacen simply raised his hand to shush him and declared:

 

“We have our own problems too, but you are welcome nonetheless. You put aside the problems you were facing to save the girl, when you didn't have to, and even brought her home when you were in hardly a fit state to travel. All at a risk to yourself. As far as I am concerned, this can be your home, if you wish it to be.”

 

“We'd have to discuss it with the rest of our family,” Jesse explained, smiling at the man's kind words, “but I'd be honoured, thanks!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written it is a MONSTER. Hopefully I won't have another one this long.
> 
> There's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter for another work I'm thinking of writing, as well as future chapters, so I'm not sure how much sense itll make to everyone else, since I already know what it all aludes to. Good luck with that.
> 
> Also Amelia really loves Sapphire because she's like, 8. Nearly all little girls her age are obsessed with horses and this one has wings, a horn and can TALK. Who wouldn't love Sapphire, honestly?


	6. Time to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village likes to make sure the crystal family earns their keep, and Jesse learns more about this world.

The promise of more eyes to watch at night, a more secure home base and the potential for blankets and food went down very well with the rest of the Crystal Beasts who, after being convinced that the village was safe, were keen to relocate.

 

However, it was slow going to get back there, everyone's wounds were still causing trouble. Eventually they all agreed that, in the interest of getting there before nightfall, Sapphire would carry Cat and Cobalt on their back while Jesse carried Topaz and Tortoise in gem form in the bag. Ruby walked alongside them instead.

 

They arrived just before the sun disappeared and were given a warmer welcome this time, albeit with more bewilderment. The sane answer to the question “what else would be in the family of a human, a pegasus and a fairy” probably wasn't “an eagle”, but it was the correct one.

 

They were pointed to an old, empty hut at the edge of the village and happily settled in, Topaz and Tortoise exiting their gems for a nose around. An older woman offered them a spare blanket that had once belonged to her son, remarking that Jesse reminded her of him. Jacen visited to thank them for returning, although he jumped at the sight of Topaz laid against Jesse, watching Jacen with suspicion. Jacen excused himself quickly, only to return with more of the horrible potion Jesse had drunk, offering it to Topaz for his wounds. As expected, it healed Topaz up nicely, although Sapphire and Ruby took pleasure in explaining the potion's effects, declaring Topaz to be so scary that the village had felt the need to test he was friendly.

 

When Jesse suggested they get him a cat collar to show he was domesticated, Topaz swiped at his head, reminding Jesse that he was fully healed and ready to fight now. It devolved into play wrestling between the two while everyone else took sides to cheer them on until they were told by an annoyed elder to be quiet. The congregated around the single bed in the hut instead, Jesse sleeping on top of it, under the blankets with Ruby, while Cat lay at his feet and Cobalt perched on the frame. Everyone else lay, or stood, around it, pleased for a good night's sleep.

 

///////////////////////////////

 

Apparently someone had either taken pity or offence at Jesse's quickly deteriorating clothes as a small pile of clean clothes were left inside the hut over night.

 

“Oh good, if you'd slashed your clothes any more Jesse I think you'd be breaking the law wearing them.” Cat teased as Jesse put on the new, albeit pre-loved, clothes. They were a little bit big but certainly warmer than what he was currently wearing. He might not be fond of dark coloured uniform of North Academy, and certainly not the pitch black coat he was expected to wear as the best duellist there, but he had to admit, those jackets were warm. These clothes were more like simple robes, but it made him stand out less and currently had less holes than his previous clothes.

 

The jobs they were given around the village were easy enough, and always assigned so that there'd always be at least 3 of them free to search for their way home. Tortoise, Topaz and Cat were set to guard duty, Pegasus to help carry supplies from the gatherers, while Jesse, Ruby and Cobalt tried to search for one of the 'weak spots' that could get him home. After lunch, an overheard brag from Jesse about his duelling skills had him tutoring some of the villagers on it, while Topaz, Pegasus and Cat looked for a way home, Cobalt and Tortoise helped keep watch and Ruby helped search for food. She claimed her keen sense of smell a great asset to the villagers, while everyone else was certain she was only so good at it to sate her own appetite.

 

A lot of the duellists in the village seemed about his age, while older duellists were few and far between. He hadn't seen Amelia with her duel disk again, which he mentioned to one of the teens. They tutted.

 

“Yeah, she shouldn't have had that, she's too young. It used to be her mother's, so I guess she's pretty attached.”

 

“Too young?” Jesse laughed. “I think I got my first deck when I was younger than her.”

 

“What?” The teen asked incredulously. “But what if you lost?”

 

“I'd learn from it and get better. Winning isn't everything you know. You need to have fun.” Jesse told him, his face screwing up in puzzlement. “Why are y'all looking at me like that?”

 

“Why aren't you dead?” Another asked quietly. Jesse jolted in shock, unsure if that was a genuine question or a threat. “If you've lost, how come you haven't died?”

 

“What?” Jesse asked, mostly to fill in the silence while he processed what they'd said. “You mean, in this world, if you lose a duel, you die? Like a shadow game?”

 

He looked down at the cards in his hands with growing nausea. He'd never believed in Shadow Games, mostly out of principle than anything. Duel monsters was meant to be fun, making it life or death defeated the purpose. But after all the tales he'd heard from Jaden, and what he'd lived through already at Duel Academy (and his own misadventures at North), the idea of being killed in a duel seemed much more plausible now than it had 4 years ago.

 

“Sometimes people use 'sent to the stars' to not scare the little kids, but yeah. What did you think life points were?” One of the younger teens sneered.

 

“It's just a game in my dimension.” He whispered, putting the cards on the floor. He was almost glad he'd lost his duel disk; if he'd duelled and lost, then his family would've had to watch...

 

Somehow he'd ended up back in the hut they'd slept in last night without even realising he'd gotten up, but no-one had stopped him or even called him back. He'd been so lost in thought, he'd just automatically walked back here. The memory of Amelia being challenged by Vorse swam through his head; the raider had practically been taunting her to a battle to the death...

 

“Jesse?” Topaz asked, somehow having snuck up to the doorway without Jesse hearing, a look of disappointment quickly being replaced with one of concern. Rather than ask, he curled up next to Jesse while the latter pet his fur.

 

“Any luck finding a way home?” Jesse asked, knowing the answer before Topaz even said it, the look of disappointment saying it all. Jesse explained what the villagers had just told him, Topaz listening to the end quietly.

 

“It's probably a good thing Yubel took your duel disk then.” He concluded with a yawn. “You're a nightmare to keep safe at the best of times, who knows what kind of trouble you could get up to with something like that?” Topaz stretched his legs out across the floor before curling up again. “Oh, Rainbow wanted to talk with you. There's an entrance to one of the caves xi entered through this side of the village, second highest cave.”

 

Jesse's heart skipped a beat. “What for?”

 

Topaz let out a low laugh. “You're not in trouble, you know. I think xi's just jealous that xi hasn't had a chance to talk to you yet, while the rest of use spend every waking, and sleeping, second with you.” Jesse couldn't help but feel a leap of excitement, getting to his feet quickly and leaving the hut with a quick thanks to Topaz. Seeing the long sought dragon was just what he needed right now.

 

Once again, no one stopped him as he made his way up the walkways, higher and higher, occasionally looking down at the view. Amelia and what must be her friends had tracked down Sapphire and stopped them, and were currently fussing over the beautiful pegasus. Sapphire seemed uncertain of the attention, but as the children weren't hurting them, they seemed to allow it, even showing off their wings with great pride to excited squeals. Cat was stood talking with Cobalt and Tortoise, no doubt sharing the lack of news so far. Once he'd reached the cave Topaz had mentioned, a final look out let him see Ruby and the gathering party return, Ruby once again sat on the shoulder of someone; her favourite place to be. Of course, Jesse preferred her to be on his shoulder.

 

He didn't want it to be a secret that he was meeting Rainbow, but he was glad that his family was preoccupied. The way Topaz had worded it made Jesse suspect that xi'd want to talk to him alone. To be honest, Jesse felt the same way. He had yet to talk directly to xir, and it was long overdue.

 

The cave was quiet and each additional step in made Jesse feel strangely anxious. What was he meant to say? To do? He'd never had a monster like Rainbow before, never mind talked to one in person. When finally he turned the corner and spotted Rainbow, however, he felt even more breathless.

 

The setting sun bathed the cave in amber glow, reflecting off the seven gems along Rainbow's neck in a fantastic light display, giving xir an almost ethereal look. Rainbow had xir head laid along xirself, curled round like a snake, but the sound of Jesse's footsteps had Rainbow uncurling xirself, head raised in expectation.

 

For once in his life, Jesse felt speechless, mouth agape and in awe. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a nagging thought to be polite; his casual behaviour was not suited to addressing a dragon of this calibre. Somehow he decided the logical step was to bow to Rainbow. He mentally kicked himself as soon as he'd done it.

 

Rainbow made some strangled noise, caught somewhere between surprise and, laughter? Xi bowed xir head back anyway, before indicating for Jesse to sit with xir, gently curling xir tail around him once he did.

 

“Topaz said you wanted to talk, right?” Jesse asked. “Well then, howdy! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!”

 

 **The pleasure is mine, I'm sure.** Came Rainbow's response. Xi didn't say it, for xir lips didn't move and Jesse didn't hear it. It was more like a thought in Jesse's head, one Rainbow had gifted him. **You have waited a mere three years for this meeting, while I have waited millennia.**

 

“How long were you in the tablet for, then?” Jesse asked curiously.

 

 **Good question.** Rainbow mused, laying in silence for a while, trying to figure it out.

 

“Everyone else got lost during the Roman times, was it about then too?”

 

 **What's 'Roman'?** Rainbow asked.

 

Jesse tried to quickly think of how he could summarise Rome quickly for a slightly out-of-place-in-the-timestream dragon. “It was a city in Italy, it had a massive empire. Massive colosseums filled with lions, can't miss it.”

 

**I have never heard of this 'Rome'.**

 

So a couple of millennia at least. “What was it like, sealed in the tablet?”

 

 **Cold. So very cold.** Rainbow recalled, trying to suppress a shudder. **And so very lonely. Time felt unreal, every hour felt like both a minute and an hour simultaneously. I'm glad I'm out.**

 

“Me too.” Jesse agreed, gently stroking Rainbow's scales for comforts before realising how strange that was, especially without permission, and pulled his hand away. “Sorry, everyone else likes it. I didn't think-” Rainbow interrupted by putting xir head across his lap.

 

 **I'm always itchy behind the wings on my head.** Xi informed him, causing Jesse to laugh as he tickled that spot. **I'm sorry I couldn't get you home, Jesse.**

 

“It's fine, so long as everyone else is safe, that's what matters.” He answered softly. He wanted to be home, but for now, spending quality time with his family would have to do.

 

 **They're home, but I can't guarantee they'll stay there.** Rainbow warned. **You and Jaden seemed very close, I feel he will seek a way to help you.**

 

“He can help by staying away.” Jesse mumbled. “We are close, but he can't return. I mean, people die if they lose a duel here, Rainbow! You know he wouldn't stop duelling regardless.”

 

**I briefly met the boy in your duel, Jesse. I know nothing of him.**

 

“Right, sorry.” Jesse apologised, still petting Rainbow's head. Just like when he'd met the rest of his family, he'd felt such an instant bond with Rainbow, it was hard to believe they'd only met a few days before. “What are your thoughts on getting home anyway? No ones said.”

 

 **You mean the different plans? Cat mentioned that Sapphire finally relented and let you know part of them. I was for telling you everything from the start, but considering we hadn't even talked I guess everyone had a point that I shouldn't have a say.** Rainbow grumbled. **Either plan is fine with me, though.**

 

“How long will it take you to recover, then?” Jesse asked.

 

 **I'm not sure, we both wore ourselves out getting everyone home, and then for me to return here again. Weeks maybe, possibly months. I can't tell.** Rainbow admitted. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while.

 

“How are you feeling then? I mean, you said you're worn out, are you okay?” Jesse asked. Rainbow let out a loud guffaw.

 

 **My interdimensional hopping power is depleted, but I'm still well. Separate power to that of my attacks and stamina, don't worry.** Rainbow assured him. **How are you?**

 

But Jesse didn't get a chance to answer, as an alarm rang through the village. On instinct, Jesse rushed to his feet, said a quick farewell to Rainbow, and rushed outside to find the source to the commotion. The gates were drawn shut, the children and the elderly rushed inside, while Jesse raced to the guards, coming across Cat as he went.

 

“What's going on?” He asked as they climbed the defensive wall together.

 

“Some stranger is outside duelling that Kaiser Vorse Raider you encountered. It doesn't look pretty.” Cat warned as they finally got a view.

 

The duel looked like it had so far been a tough one. Vorse looked badly injured, while the stranger had a travelling cloak on, the hood obscuring their face. 1 cloudian sheep cloud sat on the stranger's field, while Vorse had a Soul Tiger and two feral imps. The stranger's life points sat at 4000, while Vorse had a measly 200.

 

“Draw!” Vorse yelled, letting out a wicked grin. “I tribute my two feral imps to summon the mighty Mosaic Manticore!” The mighty beast was summoned with a loud roar, gnashing its teeth with venom aimed towards the tiny cloudian, who let out a slight drizzle in fear. “And I equip it with fairy meteor crush!”

 

“Why not leave a feral imp out and tribute the Soul Tiger?” One of the nearby adults asked. “That way he could take out his opponent this turn.”

 

“No, sheep cloud will summon out two token when it's destroyed.” Jesse explained. “If he left out a Feral Imp, any monster the stranger summoned with 1500 or more attack would end the duel. Leaving Soul Tiger will keep his life points safe.”

 

“Attack! Scatter that little pipsqueak!” Vorse demanded, Mosaic Manticore snapping effortlessly through the tiny cloud, barrelling into the stranger behind it, who crashed to the ground behind them, panting. 2800 damage in a duel to the death wasn't anything to scoff at, especially sine all the attacks were real in this world. Sheep clouds scattered wisps reformed into 2 cloud tokens.

 

The stranger drew a card to start their turn. “Well, this really is dragging on now, let's finish this so I can get back to walking alone in quiet brumation.” The stranger taunted in an all too familiar voice. “I tribute my two cloud tokens to summon Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon!” The clouds themselves darkened as the wind whipped the leaves into a dust devil around them, rain starting to fall and lashing the battle field as the two tokens were sucked into the vortex, allowing Eye of the Typhoon to emerge. Only the ace card of the deck would have such a dramatic summoning.

 

“Eye of the Typhoon, attack his Soul Tiger.” The stranger commanded, the wind picking up stronger and finally into a frenzy, forcing Soul Tiger into attack and Mosaic Manticore into defence. As soon as he realised what had happened, Vorse shrieked, trying to block the attack with its duel disk, but it was for naught. The massive Cloudian blew Vorse backwards, throwing it against a tree where it slumped down, limp and unmoving, until it became shrouded in yellow light and exploded into what looked to be stardust. The teens had been right; those who lost did die...

 

But there was another pressing matter at hand. The attack had blown the hood of the stranger's face; the skies lightened now that Typhoon had gone with the end of the battle, and allowed Jesse a clear view of the 'stranger's' face.

 

“I know that guy.” He breathed in shock. How'd this happen, Rainbow was meant to take everyone back! But it made sense; the deck, the skill, the familiar voice... “Adrian!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed yet that I named this fic after a song people sing while absolutely drunk? There wasn't a reason for that other than the title fit. "Show me the way to go home, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." EDIT: I just found out today that that's actually from a full proper song but all the lyrics fit anyway so we're gonna roll with it.
> 
> Realised recently that Jesse refers to Ruby as a boy on like one very small occaision in the anime and only that time is Ruby ever actually given a gender but also I've seen Ruby as a girl for like 12 years now and I'm not pulling a smurfette principle on the crystal family, no matter what the anime says.
> 
> I'll add Adrian to the character tags once I upload the next chapter since he hasn't actually turned up properly yet, if someone went searching for an Adrian fic in his tag and found this they'd be pretty disappointed at how little he appears so far, so I'll wait. As will everyone else. Chapter 5 was a beast of a chapter and took up 11 pages in my notebook. Chapter 7 takes up 13. It might be a while.
> 
> Rainbow's manner of speech is absolutely inspired by Death from Discworld. I'd wanted to do it in a different font but I cant figure out how to do that on ao3 so bold it'll have to be. I'd say more but I accidentally typoed Discworld as Discoworld and now all I can imagine is the Unseen Univeristy staff dancing with a disco ball. Brilliant.
> 
> BTW if you're enjoying the fic or this chapter, please do leave a kudos or even a comment, they really do encourage me to keep writing and uploading chapters. I have a chapter backlog for this work (and for others! There isn't a single fanfiction I have on this site that doesn't have chapter waiting to be typed up!) but it takes time to type them up, so comments really do help inspire me to do that, as well as make writing the next chapters more fun.
> 
> As it stands, I think this work will have about 15 chapters, I'm currently writing chapter 11, as a clue to my backlog.


	7. Hungry Hungry Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Adrian's joined Jesse and his Crystal Beast family, have their chances to get home improved?

Adrian glanced around at the sound of his name, coming to rest at Jesse with mild surprise. “Jesse? You're here too?”

 

“You know him?” A guard beside Jesse asked.

 

“He's from my dimension, we go to school together.” Jesse explained quickly, waving at Adrian with quiet dread; what was he doing here, he should be back home with everyone else. “Howdy, y'all alright?”

 

The front gates were opened a crack, enough for Adrian to be ushered into the village, Jesse rushing to greet him and seeing that Jacen and his poison had beaten him there. Adrian looked his usual calm and stony faces self as he drank a small volume of the poison and handed back the empty cup, completely unharmed.

 

“He isn't injured, he doesn't need as much potion as you did.” Jacen explained. “If you're willing to vouch for him, he can stay with you.”

 

“I sure will.” Jesse assured Jacen before waving Adrian over to follow him with equal parts excitement and worry. “Hey Adrian, why are you here?”

 

“A simple hello would suffice.” Adrian chastised him as they headed to the hut. “If you must know, Yubel kept me from leaving; I'd gone to confront them, but they knocked me out and when I woke up again, everyone was gone. Now I'm stuck here. What about you? I thought you would've gone home with Jaden and the others.”

 

“I had to stay; Rainbow Dragon and I had to maintain the bridge to get everyone home.” Jesse explained. “But it's alright, I'm with my family at least.” He grinned.

 

“Family?” Adrian asked, glancing into the hut and letting out a small 'oh' as he spotted the Crystal Beasts settling down within, minus Sapphire, who was mysteriously absent. “You mentioned that in your exhibition duel.”

 

They entered, Cat purring and jumping to her feet to greet Jesse as he entered, but eyeing Adrian with suspicion. “A new friend, Jesse? He better not cause trouble, or he'll answer to my claws.” She unsheathed them as she stared Adrian down.

 

“Be nice, Amethyst. Adrian's from Duel Academy, remember? He's lost here too.” Jesse reminded her. “Another pair of hands to help us get home is never going to go wrong.”

 

Cat didn't seem best pleased, turning her back on Adrian and leaping onto the bed, staring at him through slanted eyes.

 

“Just don't cause any trouble Adrian and there won't be a problem.” Topaz added, crossing the room to lay beside Cat, ensuring that Adrian got a full view of his claws and weight.

 

“Well, what a pleasant welcome.” Adrian dead panned. “I think I'll go get some food then, digest how arm and welcoming you all are.” He left in no particular hurry, although Jesse could tell he wasn't wanting to hang around.

 

“Honestly guys, was there any need?” Jesse asked.

 

“We're all just a little paranoid, Jesse. We want to get you home more than anything else.” Topaz explained.

 

“A little extra company won't hurt, but there's no way we're letting you stay behind again.” Cobalt added.

 

Cat didn't seem as neutral as the others, muttering under her breath thinly veiled insults about Adrian's smell. Ruby made a dash for Jesse's lap the second he sat down next to Tortoise, presenting her ears towards Jesse's hand while the other one rubbed Tortoise's forehead.

 

“Maybe she has a point.” Tortoise mused, staring at Jesse earnestly. “I know one of your friends doesn't like him either.”

 

“If it's Chazz that you're talking about, don't worry. Chazz doesn't seem to like anyone, but I think he's just too rich to show it.” Jesse laughed.

 

“Is Chazz the one with the crocodile? I don't remember them all.”

 

Jesse stopped mid pet, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “You mean Jim, are you sure? I didn't think Jim had a problem with anyone.” Or that anyone would have a problem with him. Jim had been the second person to welcome Jesse to Duel Academy, and had always been a passionate but caring soul to every living creature. Even in the highly stressful desert adventure, he'd managed to befriend Axel with ease. He didn't seem the type to dislike anyone so much that others would notice.

 

“I heard him warn the boy with a gun about Adrian, said there was something 'not quite right' about him.” Tortoise recalled.

 

“I wouldn't worry too much, Tortoise. Everyone was pretty anxious then, he probably just had a little disagreement with Adrian.” Or so Jesse hoped, he'd have to ask Adrian about it. Ruby chirped up, causing Jesse and Tortoise to laugh. “I'll take your word for it, Ruby. I don't think Jim would appreciate me asking him to pet my head to prove you wrong.”

 

“It was then that Sapphire and Adrian returned, carrying the family's ration of food for the night while Adrian tried to hide a smirk.

 

“Good thing I'm here to save your unicorn, Jesse.” He told him, handing Jesse his bowl of soup.

 

“They're a pegasus Adrian, clue's in the name.” Jesse corrected him, but spluttered as he saw what Adrian had meant. Sapphire's mane and tail were quite inexpertly braided, with twists in many wrong places, strands hanging out and even a few knots. Cat and Tortoise took a dignified giggle at Sapphire's expense, but Topaz, Cobalt and Ruby had no such reservation, howling with laughter at the sight.

 

“Well I think the kids did an excellent job.” Sapphire huffed indignantly. “I don't see any of you getting fan clubs.”

 

“Or being used as climbing frames.” Jesse added, trying to sort out Sapphire's hair quickly, getting it back to roughly normal before settling down to eat.

 

“How did you get here, Adrian? Shouldn't you have been in the desert after the school returned?” Sapphire asked.

 

“I was, but I found this door out in the middle of nowhere. When I walked through it brought me here.” Adrian explained, trying to keep good table manners (despite the lack of a table) and swallowing his food before answering.

 

“Was it big and yellow?” Tortoise asked, and Adrian nodded. Jesse's heart skipped a beat.

 

“Did you see Amber Mammoth?” He asked quickly, having to repeat himself more slowly but still receiving confused looks from Adrian. “Amber Mammoth? One of my cards? Big mammoth, tusks, amber gemstone on his forehead?”

 

“Sorry Jesse, I didn't see anything like that.” Adrian apologised, reaching over to awkwardly pat Jesse's hand in comfort.

 

“It's alright Jesse, it doesn't mean anything except the Amber didn't come through with Adrian.” Cobalt assured him.

 

“Actually, it's good news.” Topaz offered, everything staring at him, urging him for more details. “I mean, if another door opened to allow Adrian to get here, then one can open to get Amber to us too.”

 

“You're right!” Jesse brightened up. “If he physically can get to us, he will. No fiend or dragon will ever stop him.”

 

It didn't solve the mystery of their severed bond, but the fragments of hope were enough to cling to for now. Amber could get to them, and nothing would stop him.

 

When it came time to retire to bed again, Jesse offered the only actual bed to Adrian, claiming he'd rather curl up with his family and use an old rug as a makeshift mattress. He'd also taken the blanket given to them yesterday but soon realised Adrian hadn't got one.

 

“Hey, would you like the blanket? Topaz is pretty good at keeping me warm.” Jesse offered, about to wriggle out when Cat decided to lie on top of him. “Oh, Amethyst, shift a little will you?” He asked, but Cat instead answered with a fake snore.

 

“She's asleep Jesse, you don't move a sleeping cat.” Topaz reminded him, while Jesse tried to shift her off. She was no domestic house cat, she was bigger and heavier and had laid in such a way that Jesse couldn't actually move her.

 

“She's not asleep, she's faking. C'mon, move it!” Jesse tried again to no avail. Cat was giving a barely concealed cheeky grin, clearly awake and fully aware of her actions.

 

“It's fine Jesse, you should get the blanket for being on the floor.” Adrian said. “It's not that cold anyway.”

 

“Are you sure? I don't mind, it's colder back at North Academy.” Jesse offered, although Cat managed to manoeuvre herself into an even more awkward position under the guise of a stretch.

 

“I'm sure.” Adrian answered, turning over to sleep. Cat gave a triumphant purr and started the rounds of 'goodnight', once again going backwards through the rainbow and ending with Jesse. He thought he heard Adrian sigh when they were finished, but he couldn't be certain.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next morning brought no thrills; Jesse and Adrian were both on guard duty together. Adrian didn't make for as fun a conversation partner as Jaden did, often preferring deeper, more philosophical discussions and debates compared to Jaden's light hearted, exciting chats about duelling and their adventures at the academies before meeting. But it was better than talking to a brick wall and, despite it all, Jesse felt he could keep up with it easily enough, and even seemed to impress Adrian with some of his counter points.

 

Nothing happened at all until lunch, when Amelia's dad was running through the village, stopping everyone he passed and shouting Amelia's name in growing desperation.

 

“Is everything alright?” Jesse asked when he walked up to the panicked man. He shook his head and vaguely indicated the surrounding village.

 

“I can't find Amelia anywhere! She's so adventurous, I fear she'll find herself in trouble again. It wouldn't take much.” He fretted.

 

“When did you last see her?” Adrian asked.

 

“About an hour or so ago; one of the other children said he'd seen her with her mother's duel disk again, I'm worried she's left the village.”

 

“We'll find her, don't worry. She won't have gone far.” Jesse assured him. He easily managed to rope Sapphire and Cobalt along to help as well, since Cobalt would have a better view and Amelia would follow Sapphire anywhere.

 

They searched the forest, Adrian and Jesse sticking somewhat close together for safety, shouting Amelia's name as loudly and as often as they could but still seeing no signs of her. By mid-afternoon, other villagers had become involved, and Topaz tried tracking her by scent, but still no sign.

 

The sun disappeared much quicker than Amelia reappeared and by dusk she was still missing, except now Jesse was feeling awful about the whole thing. Where had she gotten to? If she'd lost a duel, there'd be no trace of her whatsoever, no body to find. They'd search forever, without ever getting closure...

 

“Jesse, do you hear something?” Adrian asked, pulling Jesse out of his reverie to listen. He strained for any sounds, but all he could hear was the scattering beasts among the branches. “I think someone's duelling in that cave.”

 

The approached cautiously, the tell tale sounds of a duel getting clearer the nearer they got; explosions, yelling and the common yells of 'draw!'. The echoes kept the owners obscured until they got closer, and Jesse's stomach dropped at the sight. Amelia was duelling, her little face set in terrified determination. Her opponent was gloating.

 

“Amelia! We've been looking for you!” Jesse shouted out, going to approach her but being stopped by Adrian, who'd positively gone pale. Jesse suddenly realised why.

 

Her opponent was Yubel.

 

“Jesse? I'm sorry, please don't be mad.” Amelia cried out, trying to wipe her eyes with her hand. “I thought I heard someone crying in the woods but it was them.” She pointed a shaky hand at Yubel.

 

“Stop this Yubel! Whoever loses a duel here dies! Amelia doesn't deserve this!” Jesse yelled, trying to push past Adrian to no avail.

 

“I know that. Why do you think we're duelling?” Yubel cooed softly. “We're playing a game, don't be such a spoilsport. Don't you want to play with me, Amelia?”

 

“No...” Amelia whined, shrinking back. “I wanna go home, I'm scared.”

 

“Enough! I'm the one you want Yubel, leave her alone, let me take her place in the duel.” Jesse demanded, finally slipping past Adrian and running towards Amelia, but some unseen barrier blasted him backwards, landing on the floor in a pile with a moan.

 

“Your time will come, Jesse, but not now.” Yubel taunted. “I need darkness to fuel me, and I sense much of it in this girl. It's your move.”

 

Jesse pushed himself up, assisted by Adrian, and watched the duel with dread. Amelia had yet to stop crying, but she drew her card anyway. There were 4 scapegoat tokens on her field, no set cards, 4 cards in her hand and 1300 life points. Yubel's hand was empty, but their field had 3 sinister seed tokens on it, along with 2500 life points.

 

“I activate Hamburger recipe! By offering the two feral imps in my hand, I can summon Hungry Burger.” Amelia deftly performed the ritual summon and received a cheer in support from Jesse, whom she gave a small proud smile to. He was very impressed, he didn't know many kids her age who could figure out a ritual summon. Hell, most of the first years at Duel Academy didn't even know how to do it.

 

“Hungry Burger, attack her token!” Amelia instructed; the burger trapped the token between its patties and crunching away, returning to its spot on her field with a satisfied burp. “Your turn.”

 

Yubel smiled at her but didn't draw yet, instead inspecting the field with intrigue. “A move to make your mother proud, indeed.” Yubel mused. “If only she was here to see this, I'm sure she'd love to know how good you've gotten.”

 

“Mummy was always proud of me.” Amelia insisted, resting her hand on her deck. “And Jesse says her cards love me too.”

 

“Does he?” Yubel asked curiously, turning their head to address Jesse instead. “You shouldn't lie, you know. How could they love the one responsible for their duellists death? I could never forgive anyone that hurt Jaden like that.”

 

“You're wrong.” Amelia whispered in horror.

 

“Am I? Wasn't it from one of our little 'expeditions' that your mother had to rescue you from those rouge duellists? If the town guards hadn't caught up with her, you wouldn't be here either. But if you hadn't left at all, she'd still be here. Don't you think her old deck would prefer their real master?” Yubel asked, their voice quiet and soothing, even though the words were anything but.

 

“Don't listen to them, Amelia!” Jesse begged. He knew the cards loved Amelia; as far as the cards were concerned, they belonged only to her. “Your mummy loved you so much, her cards are carrying her love for you on in her memory. They want you safe too!”

 

But Amelia wasn't listening; she'd crumpled to the floor, sobbing silently and barely making an effort to hide the tears now. Yubel finally drew.

 

“I summon Yubel!” They declared, the 2 sinister seed tokens disappearing in a flurry of pollen while Yubel's shape seemed to separate, forming a second version of themselves on the field. “Any pain I feel is dealt straight to you instead. Let us revel in it together, Amelia. Now!” Yubel pointed at Hungry Burger, who lurched forward, Amelia just giving out a small 'no...' “End this duel!”

 

As if possessed, Hungry Burger launched itself at the second Yubel, who spawned various vines to stop it in its tracks, then swirled around the scapegoat tokens to grab Amelia, twisting around her and constricting her last breath out of her lungs with a scream, before dropping her with a heavy thud on the floor, the monsters disappearing from the field.

 

Jesse rushed over, shouting Amelia's name and pulling her into a hug, her tiny body shivering as it started to glow yellow. He grasped desperately for some words of comfort for her, but kept coming up blank.

 

Amelia's eyes met his one final time, red and still teary, so very small and scared. Her lips parted once more to say something, but she exploded into stardust before she got the chance, leaving Jesse holding her duel disk tight towards himself, tears streaming down his own cheeks.

 

Sudden movement caught his attention, barely making out the blurred form of Adrian as he jumped between Jesse and Yubel, his duel disk activated and his hand perched to draw. But Yubel was faster; black tendrils shot past them and swiped Adrian aside, finally landing some metres away with a gasp.

 

Jesse got to his feet and put the duel disk on; the deck wasn't ideal, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Yubel simply laughed.

 

“No. Not here, not yet. It'd be a waste of my time, and you don't even have your deck.” Yubel said.

 

“Because you stole it. Give it back! Give Amelia back!” Jesse yelled futilely.

 

“She's dead, Jesse. I can't give her back.” Yubel explained, their tone condescending. “And it might be the same for your deck.” Yubel walked towards the cave mouth; Jesse's body wouldn't respond to his mind screaming at it to move. “Or, at least, for one card from it.”

 

Yubel shot off through the sky, their spell finally broken as Jesse chased after them, screaming for them to come back to explain. What did they know about Amber? What did they _do_?

 

“Stop yelling, they're not coming back.” Adrian scolded, then added on much more softly. “I'm sorry.”

 

The unbridled rage had soon fallen away to despair as Jesse held Amelia's duel disk. It wasn't right, duel monsters was a game. Little kids weren't meant to die when they played...

 

“Are you going to keep it?” Adrian asked softly, jolting Jesse in surprise.

 

“What? No, we've got to get this back to her dad.” Jesse said matter-of-factly.

 

“Are you sure? You'll be defenceless without it.”

 

“The cards don't **want** me, they want to go home.” Jesse informed him, barely being able to stand holding the disk now. The aura around the cards... no spirits came out of them still, but Jesse could tell they blamed him for Amelia's death, and blamed themselves.

 

“The villagers won't be happy. They might attack us, we can't take that risk.” Adrian insisted.

 

“Maybe, but they deserve to know what happened. Amelia's dad deserves to know.” Jesse held the disk closer, his eyes stinging with tears again. “The worst part is not knowing what happened.”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////

 

The walk back was sombre and quiet, Adrian still wasn't happy but didn't argue further, knowing it was futile. Sapphire caught up with them and froze just before asking what had happened, their eyes falling upon the disk Jesse held close. Sapphire too seemed to deflate, hit by grief like a ten tonne truck, and followed Jesse back without question. Other villagers who'd been searching too spotted them, firing a million questions that they all refused to answer.

 

It was going to be hard enough to tell her dad without repeating it to everyone they saw on the way, and there was the risk that they'd take the disk and send him on his way. No matter how much the thought of breaking the news filled him with dread, Jesse had to be the one to tell him. It was his fault Amelia had died; Yubel was following him, he hadn't interfered with the duel as much as he could, he hadn't been quick enough.

 

The front gates loomed, the sun now gone and the night guards spreading news that the search party was returning. Jesse's stomach was in knots; he wanted to drop the disk there and then and run away to vomit but that wasn't an option. The cards wanted to go home.

 

Amelia's dad rushed out to meet them, his frantic behaviour still continuing, desperate for his daughter back. He seemed to be asking something but Jesse couldn't hear over his heart pounding in his ears; instead, Jesse held the duel disk out to him and whispered in a shaky voice “I'm sorry.”

 

The dad's wail cut through his ears as the grief stricken man fell to the floor, snatching the disk from Jesse's arms and cradling it like his deceased daughter, screaming at the injustice of it all. Other villagers ran up to comfort him but he shook them all off, refusing to quieten or stand, holding onto his right for a mindless moment lost in grief. “I'm sorry.” Jesse repeated, not knowing what else to say. “I'm so sorry.”

 

A hand on his shoulder pulled him around again, coming face to face with the wrinkled, but sympathetic looking face of Jacen. He led Jesse away, Adrian following behind, back to Jacen's hut where he'd first offered the crystal family a place to stay, back when they were Amelia's heroes. Even from here, her dad could still be heard.

 

“Are you alright? No injuries or anything?” Jacen asked softly. Other than some bruises from being thrown around, they were fine physically. “What happened?”

 

Adrian took up the role of explaining what they'd seen and what Yubel had said, and even made it very clear that Jesse had tried to step in to save Amelia. However, he did seem to conveniently forget his attempts to convince Jesse to take the duel disk for himself. Jesse sat silently, not really listening but wishing his family would come and comfort him, he needed them now more than ever. He didn't even realise Jacen had been talking to him until the old man once again put his hand on Jesse's shoulder, pulling him back to the present.

 

“Thank you for all you did, Jesse.”

 

“I didn't do anything.” Jesse answered sullenly.

 

“You tried to help her, you brought her mother's duel disk back and, while he might not realise it now, you did Amelia's father a great service in telling him she was dead. I've known him since he was a boy; he'd search forever otherwise, never accepting that she was gone, always worrying.”

 

“She wouldn't have needed saving at all if I didn't bring Yubel here!” Jesse sputtered out. “They're after me, and they killed Amelia for it!”

 

“If you hadn't turned up, Amelia would have been killed by Vorse. If nothing else, you gave her an extra day to live.”

 

That didn't really feel like a victory. Adrian hadn't said anything for a while; he seemed to be avoiding both of their eyes, perhaps masking his own sorrow for Amelia.

 

“What will you do now? You're both still welcome here, always are. We've lost one child today, throwing two more out into the world alone is not right.” Jacen asked.

 

“I want to go-” _Home_. The last unspoken word balanced on the end of Jesse's tongue, knowing it was useless to speak it. He cleared his throat and tried again. “We should leave, before we bring more trouble.”

 

Adrian nodded in agreement, while Jacen gave a sigh of disappointment. “You'll take the blanket we gifted you then, as a sign of our goodwill. And stay for one last meal; it's the least we can offer you after you spent the day searching.”

 

It was difficult to say no to food; one last meal and then they'd leave. Back to the cave they'd stayed in before, assisted by the cards from Adrian's deck and the Crystal Beasts. Adrian headed off to get the promised food while Jesse walked back to the hut one last time, alone. Before the village has nearly always had the sound of children playing, but everything was eerily quiet now.

 

Except in the hut. As he neared, he could hear arguing from inside.

 

“Right, now Amethyst, hand that corner to Topaz. Good. Grab that corner, no, the other one. Other one! No, Not that one!” Cobalt commanded.

 

“Which corner then? There's too many!”

 

“That one!”

 

“Show me!”

 

The sound of Cobalt hopping over could be heard over Sapphire's loud sigh.

 

“This one! Now, Sapphire and Tortoise, hand your corners to Topaz and Amethyst. Not respectively!”

 

The distinctive sound of a hoof hitting Tortoise's shell could be heard in the commotion. Curiosity finally got the better of him, so Jesse headed inside to find out what was going on. It almost seemed like a tug of war match using the blanket: Sapphire had just regained their balance, Tortoise was hiding in his shell from the pegasus' clumsy hooves, Amethyst looked about ready to pluck Cobalt, and Cobalt was hiding his face under his wing in annoyance, the closest thing the eagle could get to a face palm. Topaz had dropped his corner and given up on the task entirely, instead going to sit beside Ruby, who'd been watching with amusement.

 

“Hey guys, what's going on?” Jesse asked, the rabble on top of the blanket quickly moving off of it.

 

“We could feel that you wanted to leave tonight so...” Cobalt started.

 

“...we thought we'd pack up the blanket for you.” Cat finished.

 

“It's not as easy as you make it look, Jesse.” Tortoise complained. Jesse couldn't help but smile as he finished folding up the blanket by himself and stuffed it into the backpack. It was the thought that counts, and the thoughts were always filled with love from his family.

 

A silence had fallen that was broken by Ruby mewling at Jesse, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“She's right. It was good, right and brave to bring the duel disk back.” Sapphire agreed.

 

“It wasn't any of that to stay here and lead Yubel to Amelia though.” Jesse mumbled.

 

“That wasn't your fault, you told them about Yubel and they still wanted you to stay. You didn't tell Yubel to come here, you didn't lure them.” Sapphire insisted.

 

“People like you Jesse, they always want to help you. What happened to Amelia wasn't your fault.” Cat continued.

 

Jesse hadn't the strength to continue arguing, the guilt was eating him from the inside out. All he felt he could do was cry again, but this time, his family cuddled around him, hushing him, comforting him. But most of all, they reminded him that, no matter what, he was loved.

 

Maybe that's all he needed right now. The assurance that someone would break down in grief if he, too, died.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

“You didn't have to kill that girl.”

 

“I don't expect you to understand. I just need you to carry out my plan, and I'll help you achieve your goals.”

 

The second highest cave above the village was so sparsely visited, especially tonight, that it was perfect for meeting in secret. The growing dark helped hide the conspirators in case anyone did stumble across them.

 

“I thought we were friends, Yubel. Help me understand. Amelia hadn't done anything wrong.”

 

“It wasn't her that I needed hurt, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“You killed her just to upset Jesse? Why?”

 

“Have you met the boy? A ray of sunshine indeed. Not a drop of darkness in his heart, and that's the problem. I need him to feel darkness, or I can't continue on with my plan.”

 

“Well, did it work?”

 

“Not quite as well as I had hoped, that family of his seems to protect each other, and especially him. I think another one needs to go... missing.”

 

Adrian suppressed a shudder and the desire to find out what had happened to Amber Mammoth. It probably wouldn't serve him well to question Yubel further anyway. However, Yubel had no such reservations.

 

“This won't be the last sacrifice to achieve our goals, Adrian. If you are to become King as you so dearly desire, you'll need to sacrifice more than some little girl. And Jesse, he'll become a pawn in my plan soon enough. Are you prepared for that burden?”

 

There was no question about it. To find, to create his ideal world, he was ready to lose anything and everything. If that included a classmate, his 'ally' on his quest to 'go back home', then so be it.

 

Adrian was ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's comment about Jim at near the start of this chapter is basically "I like Jim, he gives really good head pats." Just in case you were curious.
> 
> This was another BEAST of a chapter, ridiculously long to type up. Originally the final little section in the cave wasn't planned but when I wrote it, it felt like it belonged.
> 
> Might be a while before the next chapter, I have little lambs to bring into this world for my course and by GUM will I do so.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please do leave a kudos or a comment! I really do appreciate them.


	8. Night Of The Living Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashamed to see the villagers after losing Amelia, the family and Adrian have relocated back to their cave in the forest, but it may not remain as peaceful as it once was for very long.

_The rain thundered upon the roof above, another drizzly day. Leaks were marked throughout the small dining hall by the buckets or bowls placed beneath them. It was empty except for two people._

 

“ _Well, I'll attack Ruby with Aqua Dolphin then!” Jaden declared, pointing to his card and flicking his finger towards the small fairy's card._

 

“ _Nuh-uh. Amber Mammoth's effect activates. Your target changes to him.” Jesse countered with a grin. Jaden slapped his head with a groan; how'd he manage to forget that? There went 900LP and the only defence on his field; had the attack gone through to Ruby he would have won. As it was, he had no way to stop a direct attack next turn. Jesse would win. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to bluff his way out._

 

“ _I set a card and end. Your move, Jess.”_

 

_On the table beside them, Ruby stretched out for a second before curling up beside Winged Kuriboh, receiving cooing noises from Jesse over how cute they were. Jaden laughed in agreement, gently petting Ruby as she slept. She murred softly in acknowledgement but didn't stir. Winged Kuriboh opened one eye and wiggled its way under Jaden's hand instead, demanding its fair share of attention._

 

_Jesse drew to start his turn. “Well, I think I'll just have Amber take you down. Go get him, Amber!” Jesse declared, tapping Amber's card and flicking his finger at Jaden. With a stage death to put the opera to shame, Jaden fell out of his chair with a loud declaration that Jesse had won, before quickly popping back up._

 

“ _But that just evens out our ratio, Jesse. I'll keep improving, and I'll beat you again!” Jaden insisted, gathering his cards together and shuffling them._

 

“ _I'm glad to hear it, but don't think I won't improve as well.” Jesse countered, shuffling his own cards, ready for a rematch._

 

“ _Good, wouldn't want you to bore me.” Jaden teased, before the two boys burst out laughing._

 

_//////////////////////////_

 

But he wasn't in the homely red dorm right now. The dream, as pleasant as it was, was just that. Memories of good times gone, a stark contrast to his current reality.

 

After the meal the night before, they'd headed back to the cave they stayed in, still uninhabited. The piles of leaves were now dry and crackling, but still usable as beds. Adrian took the blanket while Jesse curled up with Topaz and Cat again. Cat had already started her day when Jesse woke up, most of them had in fact. Only Topaz, Jesse and Tortoise were still in the cave, and Tortoise was fast asleep.

 

“Did you have a nice sleep then? You're looking better than last night.” Topaz asked when Jesse wiggled away from him in order to sit up.

 

“Yeah, I had a dream, a memory about Duel Academy, I was duelling Jaden in the Red Dorm.” Jesse told him.

 

“Really doesn't narrow it down. You duelled every breakfast. And lunch. And tea. If you every had a midnight snack you'd duel then too.” Topaz teased. “Clearly you don't even need to be awake any more to duel him.”

 

“I think it was after Jim collapsed, but before Chazz did. Is that better?” Jesse asked.

 

“Loads. Only narrows it down to about 20 duels.” Topaz joked.

 

“Give or take 10.” Tortoise added with a yawn, sticking his head out of his shell, clearly still half asleep. “More likely give.”

 

Jesse spent the morning sat just outside the cave again, watching the duel monsters go about their lives under an overcast sky. Whether they just weren't as exciting as before, or if he just wasn't really in the mood to laugh at the shenanigans of the tiny monsters, he couldn't figure out. The day dragged out; everyone reappeared around midday with some food (Adrian had clearly found the apple trees too) and they all enjoyed lunch together. It was somewhat subdued compared to the last time they'd eaten here, with the only excitement coming from Cat trying to get a rise from Adrian by batting him, supposedly accidentally, with her tail. However, Adrian didn't take the bait.

 

Sapphire and Cobalt stayed behind with Tortoise after lunch, allowing the others a chance to stretch their legs. Topaz and Cat searched together for a weak spot, while Ruby lead Jesse and Adrian on her own search. Uncomfortable silence stretched out between Jesse and Adrian, which Jesse tried to mask under the guise that he was talking to Ruby.

 

Something had Adrian deep in thought though; he seemed thoroughly miffed at something or another and curiosity was finally getting the better of Jesse.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Adrian?” He asked. Adrian didn't respond, and after a couple of minuted he tried again. “Hello? Earth to Adrian?”

 

“I heard you, I'm just thinking.” Adrian said slowly.

 

“Yeah, and I want to hear those thought.” Jesse repeated, making Adrian sigh.

 

“What if we don't manage to get back home? What if we're stuck here forever?” Adrian mused, but the sight of worry on Jesse's face made him continue. “We're fighting against the odds here, you should at least consider it; it is a possibility...”

 

Ruby stopped and snarled at him before continuing onwards, looking insulted. Glancing between Ruby and Jesse, Adrian stated in annoyance “Was I meant to understand that?”

 

“She said it's not a possibility, we will get home and she'll make sure of it.” Jesse clarified, conveniently missing out that she's actually only said Jesse, not the two boys together. “Why, do you have a plan?”

 

“Not really, just thinking. Suppose I would have to settle down here, make a life for myself, build my idea of an ideal world here instead. Might not be so bad.” Adrian mused. “It's quite beautiful here, all the trees, the wildlife. I'd have plenty of time to figure out how to build a house if I'm stuck here forever.”

 

“Gonna find yourself a nice Lady Heat and settle down, eh?” Jesse teased, to which Adrian coughed to cover up his surprised choke.

 

“What about yourself? Keeping your eyes peeled for Burstinatrix?”

 

“Ehm, I'm more of a 'Bubbleman' kind of guy myself, if you know what I mean.” Jesse corrected him. They carried on searching in silence for a while until a thought swirled back into Jesse's head. “Hey Adrian, Tortoise seemed to think that Jim doesn't like you, and idea why?”

 

“Crocodile? I get the impression he thought I was purposefully losing my grip while pulling Jaden and Axel up. I assure you, I wasn't.” Adrian explained. “It's a shame, I quite like Jim.”

 

“Yeah, it is a bit strange. Jim's so nice, I thought everyone would get along with him.” Jesse mused, glad for a conversation not related to their current predicament.

 

“Jim is certainly friendly. That crocodile of his, on the other hand...”

 

“Shirley? She's harmless.” Jesse laughed.

 

“Harmless? How many people has she bitten, or intimidated into doing what she wants?” Adrian asked.

 

“Mostly harmless then.” Jesse corrected himself.

 

Their search was once again fruitless, the lack of a way home hitting Jesse harder this time than it had before. His family was quick to try and reassure him that they'd get home soon, but it was starting to sound like a broken record. Tea was shaping up to be too quiet an affair, the skies getting darker with storm clouds but not yet releasing the rain. Topaz and Cat decided to provide entertainment by trying to get as close to Adrian as possible before he stopped them, without Adrian knowing he was even playing a game. Topaz was winning when he sat next to Adrian and leaned over him while talking to Tortoise about who was on watch that night, until Cat launched herself into Adrian's lap, pretending to fall immediately into a cat nap. Not to be outdone, Topaz snuck up behind Adrian and wrapped his forelimbs around Adrian, overestimating his ability to stay up right while being bear hugged by a tiger, causing the two of them to topple over and crush Cat below them both.

 

When bedtime came again, Adrian offered to take first watch with Tortoise, while no one argued. It was finally spitting on outside and promised to be a long, cold night. The only exception was that Sapphire argued with Topaz and Cat, insisting they apologise to Adrian for their game, and the two only relented when Sapphire threatened to keep them awake all night themselves.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////

 

Thundering rain was the background music to Jesse's abrupt awakening, Adrian shaking him and whispering something urgent but unintelligible. Topaz also shook his head beside Jesse, before swatting at something beside him.

 

“There's trouble, we need to go. Now.” Adrian insisted, prodding Cat and Ruby awake and being greeted by sleepy hisses, although they quickly got to their paws when they realised the direness in Adrian's voice. Tortoise was still headbutting Topaz awake while Jesse ventured toward the mouth of the cave to chance a look at the incoming danger. The rain really was bucketing it down; it was difficult to see anything through the downpour and what he could see of the ground seemed muddy and slick.

 

Before Jesse could ask what danger they'd seen, it confronted him with a low moan and a creaking gait, and a sword. A goblin zombie, which grabbed Jesse around the neck and pulled him out into the rain, desperate kicks to its stomach doing nothing. Cobalt grabbed its back with his talons in an attempt to pull it away, while Cat swiped at it with her claws until it backed off, into a prime position for Sapphire to trample it.

 

Tortoise quickly returned to his gem form for Jesse to stuff into the backpack alongside the blanket, for easy transport. He couldn't move as easily or as quick as the rest of them, and they had to quickly flee the cave while other zombies tried to get in.

 

Outside was filled with more zombie types, most of their features hidden by the darkness and heavy sheets of rain, but with dragon zombie nipping at the hastily passing feet of the tree otters, and shadow ghouls grabbing fairies to eat whole, it was clear they needed to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible.

 

Topaz took the lead, the rain plastering his thick fur to his body but his large feet making easy footing in the mud. Cobalt and Sapphire took to the skies instead, quickly disappearing in the downpour. Cat, Ruby and the boys had more trouble with the mud, Cat used the tree roots as perches while Ruby kept getting stuck, until Adrian pulled her out and carried her instead.

 

A clown zombie came at them, swinging its scythe and cutting down branches above them. It aimed itself at Cat, who tried to bound away but skidded in the mud. Jesse yelled out for Topaz to help, rushing towards the clown and grabbing its scythe in an attempt to stop it, but slipped into the clown instead, knocking it over. Topaz finished it off but was soon tackled by a zombie tiger, its decayed, furless skin a stark contrast to Topaz's wet but immaculate fur. It tore and shredded at the surprised Topaz, who tried to bite back but only managed to pull away dead flesh. Another one barrelled out of the undergrowth as Sapphire joined the fray.

 

“Run!” They shouted, kicking at the nearest foe. “We'll catch up! Run!”

 

Jesse wanted to stay and try and help, to stick together, but Cat and Ruby were insistent that they go, and so, with a feeling of dread, they ran. Through the mud and rain, holding onto tree trunks for support, and shouting out names when they strayed too far or fell too far behind and lost sight of each other.

 

Suddenly, bright, dazzling flames shot out between the branches, barely skimming Jesse's face and momentarily blinding him. It stopped, turned around, and came back to try again. This time Jesse caught a better look at it; a samurai skull, fast and clever and with a penchant for Jesse's face. But Adrian intercepted it, activating his duel disk and insisting that they keep running, keep trying to get to safety. Cat pounced off with barely a thought to spare while Jesse followed, only remembering with guilty horror that Ruby was still with him once they were long out of view.

 

But the zombies weren't limited to the ground, a fact that grew increasingly evident as the shadowed figure of Cobalt sweeped and swooped over head, dodging dark magic attacks from what looked to be a dragon at a distance, but on further inspection was a Red Eyes Zombie Dragon. But Cobalt wasn't alone for long, as another, brighter figure tore across the sky and coiled itself around Red Eyes. Rainbow Dragon had joined the fight too.

 

Jesse managed to keep good pace with Cat, despite the mud and the rain, but it was taking all he had to do so. He wanted, needed, to know how they were all going to find each other again, but he hadn't the breath. All of it was going to keeping pace. A moment of peace was too much to ask for as the creaking sound of fast moving bones and the scratching of the undergrowth on them alerted him to an approaching threat. Chewbones, and quite a few of them from the sounds of it. Chasing them, onwards, unrelenting, faster, faster-

 

Jesse slipped, landing face first into the squelchy mess, but stayed down, covering his head with his hands, anticipating an attack. None came.

 

When he pushed himself up to look around, the Chewbones had gone, with no sound to trace them. As had Cat. Jesse leapt to his feet, running back the way he felt he'd came, screaming her name, but no response came.

 

'Run!' Came the echoed memory of Sapphire, and with no other option, Jesse agreed. He ran until his breath felt hollow in his chest, sharp and painful to move through his lungs. Until he'd reached the edge of the 'bowl' the forest was sat in; a small but steep hill sat before him.

 

With high ground, he could spot his family more easily, and they could spot him. It was perfect.

 

The mud made the clamber up harder; the incline too steep to try and walk up, forcing him to try and use his hands to grab the sparse vegetation to help pull himself up, getting steeper the further he went. He eventually reached the top, stopping to drag a rugged breath in, when a voice whispered in his ear “Wasn't that fun?”

 

Yubel. But before he could react, he felt something sharp rip at the backpack as it lost its weight, the contents tumbling back down the hill as Yubel chased after them, their wings making easy work of it. They held the largest object aloft gleefully, admiring it. A large, green gem.

 

Emerald Tortoise.

 

“Give him back!” Jesse yelled, preparing to slide back down.

 

“We should play again sometime.” Yubel taunted, the whoosh of air telling Jesse they'd left, but not deterring Jesse from attempting to give chase. A pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the hill, subject to Jesse's yells and struggles to escape.

 

“Jesse, stop! They've gone! You're going to fall down and hurt yourself if you don't pack it in.” Adrian warned, dragging the still protesting Jesse away.

 

“They took Emerald Tortoise! We have to get him back!” Jesse insisted, but Adrian wouldn't hear it, managing to keep hold of Jesse until he wore himself out and let Adrian lead him instead. He fought back his own tears in his place, barely having the energy to wonder where they were going.

 

It turned out to be a rocky outcrop, sheltered from the rain but certainly not big enough for all of them to shelter under. Cobalt and Ruby were waiting underneath and ran to meet Jesse, cuddling up to him under the outcrop while Jesse explained what had just happened between sobs, clinging to his family throughout.

 

“Rainbow's gone to look for the others, xi might see Yubel, and rescue Tortoise.” Cobalt explained. “It's going to be alright, I promise.”

 

“Have you felt your connection being cut?” Adrian asked. They all stared at him, feeling it was an awkwardly personal question to ask. “You said your connection to Amber was cut, has the same thing happened for anyone else?”

 

“He's right, they're still around, Jesse, we'd know if they were in trouble.” Cobalt assured him, or possibly himself. Jesse supposed it didn't matter.

 

Cat and Topaz arrived back having hitched a ride with Rainbow, while Sapphire had flown theirself to the meeting spot. They were all covered head to toe in mud, and the two felines were looking a little green, but all seemed unharmed this time.

 

Ruby explained what had happened to Tortoise while Jesse tried to avoid all of their eyes. First he failed to save Amelia, now Tortoise, his own family. He should've gone back, should've kicked Adrian harder, right where it mattered. Yubel would pay. Yubel was going to pay for this.

 

He'd make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from bringing lambs into the world. They'll be coming soon to a Geordie supermarket near you. Unfortunately, I now have exams so you might not want to hold your breath for the next chapter to arrive soon.
> 
> We're over halfway through this fiction now. It's so long, I had to move into a different notebook for writing. There's more, very long chapters coming up as well. Next one shouldn't be, but who knows? Certainly not me, and I've already written the bugger!


	9. Through the Mountains and Terrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tortoise is missing, and the family needs to keep moving.

Despite Rainbow looking for what felt like hours, neither Yubel nor Tortoise could be found. Not even when xi asked every critter xi came across in the forest to help search, now that the zombie hoard had vanished. Another assault orchestrated by Yubel then.

 

The rain didn't let up for hours, so they were forced to shelter throughout that time. Cat wasn't happy about the mud or the rain, or how hard it was to clean herself, but seemed to take pleasure in complaining about it all. Meanwhile Topaz toughed it out in the rain to get the mud off, before rejoining the family, soaking wet but clean.

 

Jesse must've fell asleep at some point, even though he hadn't realised it, as Ruby gently woke him up with the skies having closed once more. They were wanting to move on.

 

“Yubel knows where that cave is now, we can't go back.” Topaz explained. “The entire forest has an eye out for them though, when Tortoise turns up again, we'll know.”

 

“Apparently Jacen sends his regards, as does Amelia's dad.” Cobalt echoed the message Rainbow had told them. Jesse stood up with a bit of a wince. Between his wet clothes, the biting cold wind and exhaustion from running, his legs had cramped up a little and were painful to move, but they couldn't stay, he knew that much.

 

“Which way are we going?” He asked.

 

“There seems to be a promising land quite some distance over there, it's as good a direction as any.” Cobalt offered, pointing along the valley. Topaz took the lead again, this time along the mountainous path, Cat took the rear while Sapphire and Cobalt flew low overhead (the rocky terrain proving too much for Sapphire to handle). Rainbow stayed close enough to keep an eye on them and to ward off trouble, but far enough away that xi didn't act as an arrow pointing to the family and Adrian. Ruby once more rode along on Jesse's shoulder.

 

They travelled mostly in silence, occasionally piping up about certain beautiful views or stopping to oggle some legendary beast passing them by. The mountains truly were dragon terrain; many flew overhead, many more clung to the summits or watched them pass from within caves. Rainbow was a good deterrent from most trouble, with not even a bad tempered Luster Dragon #2 wanting to tangle with xyr.

 

But it was too much to expect a clash not to happen. Below an amber sky marred by red clouds, the apparently stumbled into the turf of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, who initially only watched them pass until it decided to enact a no-fly zone, and aimed straight for Sapphire.

 

Sapphire was an agile flyer, managing to dodge the snapping jaws with ease, but Blue Eyes had a reputation for a reason. With barely a moment's thought it twisted back around to fire its attack at Sapphire, who took to drastic evasive procedures to escape, dropping like a dart out of the sky, only just managing to fly back up in time to not dive head first into solid rock.

 

The distant, but nearing, roar from Rainbow told them all to take shelter, thankfully finding a slight size too small cave occupied by The Dragon Sleeping In The Cave. True to its name, it slept.

 

A burst of rainbow stream shot past Blue Eyes, grabbing its attention away from Sapphire, who retreated thankfully into the cave. Rainbow emerged over the mountainside, the gems along xyr neck reflecting the bright sunlight and dazzling the other dragon long enough for Rainbow to barrel into it, latching xyr jaws around its neck.

 

The Blue Eyes thrashed its head and wings, managing to throw Rainbow off its throat only for Rainbow to try again, this time getting Blue Eyes' wing, right at the joint, causing them both to plummet towards the ground. But Blue Eyes, desperately flapping to regain height or at least slow its decent, latched onto Rainbow's tail instead, clamping down hard enough for Rainbow to let go. Gaining distance, Rainbow charged up another attack, this time aiming straight for-

 

Jesse jolted in shock, a sharp twang somewhere in his soul stealing his breath for a slight second, but the fear and dread lasting longer.

 

His connection to Tortoise had just been severed.

 

A quick glance at his wincing and horrified family told him they'd all felt it too, but Adrian's shocked yell drew their attention to the battle once more. Rainbow was losing altitude and the charge behind xyr. next attack. It was not a good shock to feel in the midst of battle, and now xi was at the helpless mercy of Blue Eyes.

 

Rainbow barely dodged the burst stream shot out by the Blue Eyes, firing back a quick warning shot that didn't deter the Blue Eyes, who instead clamped its jaws around Rainbow's throat, not letting up despite Rainbow's desperate thrashing.

 

“Xi needs help!” Jesse yelled out, desperate to not lose more family, especially not so brutally. “Adrian, can't you do anything?”

 

“None of my monsters have high enough attack to take down a Blue Eyes.” He said, eerily calm, his eyes hidden behind the light glinting off his glasses.

 

“Never ask a man to do a cat's job, Jesse.” Cat purred, nodding towards the other Crystal Beasts. “Rainbow! Call for our help!” She demanded.

 

Rainbow stopped xyr. thrashing, lifting xyr. head up to the sky as much as possible while the Blue Eyes still had a hold. The Crystal beasts started glowing, brighter and brighter until they became flashes of light, darting through the sky towards Rainbow, their respective gems brightening as they arrived. With a well aimed blast of power, Rainbow tore through the Blue Eyes with ease, leaving it as nothing but stardust. Xi landed heavily on the ground below, heaving.

 

Just like the amber gem, the emerald gem had gone black.

 

The gems along xyr. neck dimmed as, one by one, the family reappeared around Rainbow, each trying to provide comfort to the dragon. Jesse rushed over to join them, while Adrian trailed behind. “Are y'all alright?” Jesse asked, wrapping his arms around Rainbow as best as he could. “That battle was intense! Are you hurt?”

 

**Nothing too bad, I promise.** Came that 'not voice' thought from Rainbow again, but it sounded pained, and even a little quiet. **A rest would not go amiss though.**

 

“Won't be long until nightfall anyway, we should find somewhere to rest soon.” Topaz agreed. “Cobalt and I will search, the rest of you stay with Rainbow.”

 

The two darted off, keen to help as quickly as possible, leaving the rest of them cuddling together and into Rainbow. Adrian stood awkwardly to the side, watching for danger.

 

“What caused it to lose its concentration on attacking Blue Eyes, then?” Adrian asked eventually. “Your dragon almost had it.”

 

“Oh yeah, you wouldn't have felt it.” Jesse stated quietly. He hesitated for a while before he finally answered. “Our connection with Tortoise was cut. Whatever happened to Amber, now Tortoise is in the same boat.”

 

It felt worse to say it aloud, especially as his whole family sagged as he said it. They were all fearing it but somehow saying it made it feel more real... now that Adrian, someone outside of the family, knew it, it felt more real, and much worse.

 

“But you still don't know what that is.” Adrian confirmed, apparently ignorant to their reactions.

 

“It's the only thing we have right now.” Sapphire mumbled. “The hope that, whatever has caused it, is reversible.”

 

“I thought your Rainbow Dragon had higher attack points than a Blue Eyes though. That battle should've been a cinch.” Adrian continued

 

“I think you'd be more than a little distracted too if you felt like your family had just disappeared in the middle of a fight.” Cat hissed.

 

Adrian didn't respond, instead busying himself in examining his deck. Rainbow curled xiself around Jesse, watching Adrian dozefully.

 

**He is right though.** Rainbow mused. **Any other time, tearing apart a Blue Eyes would have been a breeze.** It was a brag that could be backed up by power, but now it put Jesse ill at ease.

 

“So what's happened? Are you alright?” Jesse asked quietly, scratching Rainbow's head again.

 

**I am not sure. Not to panic you, but I feel I have been... getting weaker.** Rainbow admitted which, despite Rainbow's intention, definitely panicked Jesse, and the rest of the Crystal family too. If Adrian noticed, he didn't show it. **In chunks. First when my connection to Amber was cut, then when our connection to Tortoise was cut. And call me paranoid, but I feel my connection to the rest of you is... thinning.**

 

“Thinning? What do you mean?” Sapphire asked, their hurried voice doing nothing to hide their fear.

 

**It is not broken, but it feels... weaker, somewhat. Do you not feel the same?**

 

...He hadn't realised it, probably pinning it down to not being so familiar with Rainbow as the rest of his family, but Rainbow was right. Jesse's connection to everyone else felt as strong as ever, but Rainbow's was relatively weaker. It hadn't been this weak yesterday, had it? He opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the return of Cobalt.

 

“You know how we're all sick of sleeping in caves and would quite like a pleasant change?” Cobalt asked. “Well, how about this time, we sleep in a cave.”

 

“Don't you just love to treat us, Cobalt?” Cat dead panned, stretching herself out, ready to follow.

 

“You're worth the effort, Amethyst.” Cobalt shot back. “It's more like a tunnel, a bit of a squeeze but better than a mountaintop. Far side looks almost barren though; there's a forest, sure, but I don't think there's people.”

 

“Is it safe?” Sapphire asked.

 

“As far as we can tell.” Cobalt offered. It was as good as they could hope for in their current situation, and much better than nothing. Rainbow uncurled xiself, freeing Jesse enough that he could stand up. Cobalt led the way, followed by Sapphire, Jesse and Ruby, Adrian then Cat. Rainbow followed behind, preferring to snake along rather than fly.

 

Jagged rocks marred the path, slowing down their progress compared to before, but thankfully the tunnel wasn't too far. As Cobalt had said, it was cramped and narrow, they could all squeeze in and through, but it was shoulder to shoulder. Staying warm tonight wouldn't be an issue since they would have to practically sleep on top of each other.

 

Cobalt hadn't been exaggerating about the land beyond the tunnel: unnaturally dark and dreary, the sun missing and replaced by a comet. From this high up they had a decent field of view; there were many villages dotted about but they didn't seem lived in. Far in the distance stood some tower for a castle. Ruby seemed particularly interested in it, but when asked she simply ran back. Jesse followed her, but managed to overhear Sapphire mention to Topaz as the two still stared out at the land beyond “There's a passage home here, can't you sense it?”

 

The surge of joy at the thought of going home was quickly drowned out by the reminder of his shrinking family. Tortoise and Amber weren't here; as far as they could tell they weren't anywhere and there was no way to find them. His stomach churned and he felt like collapsing; how could they go home without them? How could they stay knowing it would happen to the rest of his family? What had happened to them? What were they to-

 

“Jesse?” Adrian asked, his voice and hand suddenly at Jesse shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie. “Do you want to take a walk?”

 

Jesse nodded, barely thinking, pushing his way out of the crowded cave while Adrian followed. Night had closed in now, the chilled air rattling Jesse's lungs as he leant against the rocks, sliding down into a sitting position, his face buried in his hands. He paid Adrian little heed until the other boy pulled one of Jesse's hands away to put some foraged food into it, sitting beside Jesse quietly as Jesse ate.

 

“Thanks Adrian.” Jesse managed at last. Adrian stayed quiet. “For stopping me from jumping down that hill. And sorry for hitting you to get you to let go.”

 

“Don't mention it.” Adrian assured him with a soft smile, gently squeezing Jesse's shoulder in comfort. “I've nearly lost family myself, you know.” He reminisced, half to himself while Jesse stared, silently urging him to continue, to drag his thoughts anywhere but their predicament. “My little brother, he was sick. I did everything I could to save him, I kind of know how you feel.”

 

They continued to sit in silence for a while, Jesse slowly trying to distract himself but failing more and more each second. Eventually Adrian spoke again.

 

“You're allowed to cry, you know. I won't tell anyone.” He offered with snark, but as soon as he'd said it, the last barrier holding back Jesse's tears broke, leaving him sat there on the cold, hard rock, sobbing about how cruel and unfair this whole situation was.

 

He wanted his mammoth. He wanted his tortoise.

 

He wanted his family.

 

 

 

 

 

But most of all, he wanted them all home safe.

 

///////////////////

 

Adrian offered to be on watch again, claiming he didn't feel that tired despite having even less rest than the rest of them, taking the entrance they'd arrive through from the mountain. Cobalt watched the entrance facing the barren land, while the rest of them huddled for warmth. Rainbow curled xiself around them all, while Topaz and Cat lay closest to Adrian's post, and Sapphire slept stood near Cobalt's. Jesse was thankful for not being on watch again. All the crying had worn him out, and sleep came so easy this night...

 

///////////////

 

There was a level of quiet that was acceptable when sleeping rough at night, and this was not it. Something was trying to be quiet, something that could scare away all that was less concerned about the noise it was making and the element of surprise. The mountainside was silent.

 

Topaz was the one that noticed it, accidentally knocking Jesse awake as he stretched out, heading towards the entrance to check on the sound void.

 

The empty entrance. Adrian wasn't there.

 

Whatever Topaz saw caused him to yelp out in shock, running back to wake everyone. “Quick, we need to go. Out Cobalt's exit. They're back.”

 

Unbelieving, Jesse went to check himself. How could Yubel find them so easily, so quickly? The question was answered as soon as he peeked outside.

 

Adrian stood beside Yubel, talking in low, quiet voices. No hostility between them, in fact, Adrian looked almost chummy and _**pleased**_ as he pointed out the cave the Crystal family slept in.

 

He'd betrayed them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who just finished all of her exams! For this year. I have 4 more years left of this course, but at least this one is done. I've gone from answering questions on cat body language and cat breeds and uh, anaesthetised squids, to writing fanfics about crystal cats. I'm very consistent in my hobbies.
> 
> If the grammar and punctuation seems a little wonky please do tell me, I have gone from note taking revision back to story writing and its hard. I haven't used a full stop in like 2 months! Full stops are for those doing English degrees surely lol.
> 
> Oh nooooo Adrian betrayed them who saw that coming? People who haven't watched all of season three is who. Het no judging, I don't think I saw it either the first time watching GX.
> 
> I feel like mentioning that I see Rainbow Dragon as basically a winged wyrm, which kind of defeats the purpose of a wyrm but hey what are you gonna do. Since wyrms are massive snakes, xi basically has similar behavior to a snake as opposed to a lizard (curling around, teeth good for clamping etc.) I know there is now a type of Yu Gi Oh monster card that is a wyrm, but they look even less like wyrms than the big snake like Rainbow Dragon for the most part. Plus I just like wyrms. I wrote a fanfic purely to flex my wyrm knowledge muscles. It's my right to.


End file.
